


Ни на что не надеемся и не сопротивляемся ничему

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Гордон решил отвезти мальчика в поместье Кайлов. К Аманде Уоллер и Селине Кайл. Это было не самым умным решением в его жизни, но он очень старался убедить себя, что поступает правильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1.

Все выходные у Кайлов были запланированы заранее. Это случалось не так уж и часто — раз в месяц или даже реже, когда отец возвращался из очередной командировки. Они собирали вещи и всей семьёй отправлялись куда-нибудь, независимо от дня недели и количества заданных и пропущенных уроков. Они увозили Селину то на горнолыжный курорт, то кататься на велосипедах в горах, то отправлялись в самый настоящий поход. Иногда они лениво сидели дома по несколько дней, изредка выбираясь за покупками или чтобы приобщиться к очередной культурной программе. Миссис Кайл любила кино, а мистер Кайл — оперу. Иногда, впрочем, они уступали друг другу и шли, например, на балет, в театр или вообще в парк аттракционов.

Аманда сопровождала их почти всегда. Помогала одевать младшую Кайл в лыжный комбинезон, учила её ездить на велосипеде и носила на себе все громоздкие покупки. Следила, чтобы с девочкой ничего не случилось, и следовала за ней неотступной тенью. В адрес Кайлов часто сыпались обвинения в расизме, потому что няня их единственной дочки казалась непосвящённым гротескно-стереотипной «Мамушкой». Кривотолки Аманда пропускала мимо ушей, предпочитая помалкивать о том, что она, например, прошла войну во Вьетнаме, а вернулась в Штаты раньше срока только потому, что потеряла ногу. Или что в середине нулевых она пошла в школу телохранителей, где получила диплом и знак ассоциации.

Не то чтобы ей требовались особые навыки, чтобы отметелить сковородкой того, кто позарится на порученного ей ребёнка. Аманда вырастила пятерых детей в не самое сладкое время в не самом дружелюбном городе, чтобы там ни пел кинематограф. А когда город растоптал её последние надежды, Аманда только жёстче уверилась в своём намерении защищать тех, кто себя защитить не может. Да, в полицию её бы уже не взяли, но лицензия и разрешение на ношение оружия не были лишними, когда речь шла о наследнице многомиллиардного состояния.

В общем, люди не знали многого и воротили носы.

Аманда пошла работать к Кайлам, потому что им нужен был телохранитель для дочки, а ещё человек достаточно вменяемый, чтобы помочь воспитать её человеком порядочным и разумным. После этого свободного времени у Аманды стало не очень много.

Аманду отпускали в те дни, когда чета Кайлов — в полном составе — могла провести какое-то время с дочерью. Они были уверены, что могут постоять и за себя, и за свою дочь самостоятельно, и помощь Аманды им при этом не понадобится. Выкроенное свободное время она тратила на себя. Она ходила на выставки и в музеи, время от времени записывалась на отдельные лекции по психологии и антропологии, иногда засиживалась в библиотеках, иногда отправлялась на тренировки.

Например, как сегодня. Аманда осталась дома, планируя посвятить усиленной тренировке весь день, а потом, может быть, сходить в кино. Или на выставку репродукций работ Кандинского. Или просто прогуляться.

Ничему из этого не суждено было случиться сегодня.

Аманда никогда не жалела о том, что оставляла Кайлов на время своих коротких отгулов, но сегодня она почуяла беду, едва зазвонил телефон. Обычно приятная уху трель сейчас показалась мерзкой и тревожной, и женщина поспешила прервать её, сняв трубку.

Такого скверного предчувствия, от которого на ноге поджимались пальцы, у неё не бывало с тех пор, как погибла её дочь. Боже, как же она надеялась все эти годы, что больше никогда не ощутит подобного. Что больше никто больше не погибнет у неё на руках, оставив после себя ненасытную дыру в реальности.

— Дом Кайлов, — чинно сказала она, надеясь, что предчувствие её обманывает.

В трубке завозились, а потом раздалось едва разборчивое бормотание. Говорящий присвистывал на некоторых гласных, так что разобрать слова удавалось с большим трудом.

— Это вы нянька Кайлов? — пробурчали в трубке. — Миссис Уоллер, или как там вас?  
— Да. — Аманда насторожилась. Ощущение от говорящего было не самым приятным, будто она с реднеком по телефону говорила, а не с жителем Готэма. — Представьтесь, будьте добры. Внятнее, вы совершенно точно не беззубый старик.  
— Полиция Готэма. Офицер Стивен Смит. — Голос вдруг стал разборчивее. — Нам нужно, чтобы вы приехали к кинотеатру «Монарх». Знаете где это?  
— Конечно. А в чём, собственно, дело?  
— Ничего такого необычного, — сказал Смит, и как-то подозрительно ухнул, будто расстроенно выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Но вы единственная, кто может её забрать.  
— Кого? — Аманда понимала, что вопрос, скорее, риторический. Ей отчаянно не хотелось в это верить, но она уже знала ответ. И Смит, скорее всего, знал, что она знает. Наверное, этот ленивый и немного бестактный офицер знал, что ей нужно услышать, чтобы поверить окончательно.  
— Девочку, — сказал Смит. — Вам нужно забрать её, миссис Уоллер. Думаю нянька ей сейчас нужна больше всего.

Аманда даже отвечать не стала. Просто положила трубку, не желая больше с ним говорить, и устало опустилась в кресло. Просидела так с минуту, потирая переносицу и пытаясь вспомнить, как находила в себе силы подниматься и идти за телами близких в прошлый раз.

И встала. Протез тихо скрипнул, хотя никогда не скрипел раньше. Он будто тоже скорбел о произошедшем.

Накинув плащ, Аманда пошла в гараж.

В конце концов, Смит был прав. Аманда была единственной, кто сейчас мог позаботиться о девочке.

***

Джим Гордон только вернулся из армии. Отслужил, потерял и снова нашёл веру в лучшее, потерял и снова нашёл своё предназначение. Он приехал в Готэм, надеясь, что сможет помочь. Собирая вещи, он ещё не знал, с чем именно столкнётся.

В первый же его рабочий день — _в самый первый_ — поступил звонок о стрельбе на улице. И не смотря на то, что его новоявленный напарник явно не желал двигаться с места, планируя провести оставшиеся двадцать минут смены сидя на заднице ровно, Гордон настоял, что они должны выехать по вызову.

Кто же знал, что в его первый же рабочий день кто-то застрелит посреди бела дня чету военных хирургов. Миссис Кайл, ветеран войны, лишилась практики в хирургии из-за потерянной кисти руки. Мистер Кайл, до сих пор один из лучших военных врачей Америки.

У Кайлов было своё дело. Оно разрасталось как на дрожжах ― лучший центр протезирования во всей Америке, если не мире, и большая сеть бесплатных клиник. Филантропы. Врачи.

Теперь они лежали на земле, застреленные в упор. Тёмные волосы Марии Кайл рассыпались по мостовой, смешались с крупными бусинами разорванного ожерелья. На красных губах застыла полуулыбка, будто она даже не заметила нападавшего. Протез кисти тускло поблёскивал в свете заходящего солнца.

Брайан Кайл тянулся к жене перед смертью. Белоснежная когда-то сорочка покраснела от крови, на руке был ещё заметен след от часов. Они просто шли в кино. И погибли.

Джим услышал тихий всхлип откуда-то со стороны лестницы ещё до того, как склонился над трупами. Харви бормотал, что это дело их касаться не должно, и что им нужно оставить это для Монтойи и Аллена… Джим потерял в какой-то момент нить его размышлений. Он пошёл на звук и увидел свернувшуюся в клубок девочку лет тринадцати. Кто-то накинул ей на плечи одеяло, решив, видимо, что это будет достаточно веским утешением, и даже не попытался отвести её в сторону.

— Здравствуй. — Джим забрался на ступеньки рядом. Девочка торопливо вытерла щёки, тряхнула тёмными кудрями, пытаясь скрыть глаза, и посмотрела на него исподлобья.  
— Вы… вы кто? — спросила она, пытаясь говорить деловитым тоном. Глаза у неё были огромные и зелёные. Никакая чёлка не могла их скрыть, как не могла скрыть и того, что они были на мокром месте.  
— Меня зовут Джим Гордон. Я из полиции. Мы с Харви, моим напарником, будем расследовать убийство… — Он запнулся.  
— Моих родителей, — продолжила за него девочка. На «родителях» у неё сломался голос, и последние два слога она скорее просипела. — Селина Кайл, — представилась она, дёрнулась, будто руку собиралась протянуть, но только сильнее вцепилась в одеяло. — Думаете… вы найдёте убийцу? — Селина шумно шмыгнула носом и быстро заморгала. Гордон видел такое ещё в детстве. Почему-то многие девочки считали, что так слёзы быстрее пройдут.  
— А почему ты думаешь, что не найдём? — Джим запахнул одеяло на ней поплотнее, завернул, будто в кокон. — Ты… ты видела убийцу? — Вряд ли девочка ― _Селина_ была сейчас в состоянии ответить ему. Произошедшая у неё на глазах смерть могла бы сломить и взрослого.  
— Он был в маске. — Селина опустила голову, прижимая подбородок к груди, словно пыталась сжаться в комочек. — У него… ботинки были дорогие. Блестящие. — Она высвободила руку из одеяла и потёрла носок своей туфли. Джим нахмурился, отвернулся, будто это могло помочь ему выбросить из головы измученное горем лицо (а ведь самое страшное ― осознание — Селине ещё только предстояло), и зацепился взглядом за балконы соседнего дома.

Пожарная лестница беззвучно вздрагивала, будто тот, кто ступал по ней, ходил настолько мягко, что даже металл боялся его выдать. Вверх карабкался долговязый черноволосый парнишка. Из-за куртки на пару размеров больше он казался болезненно тощим ― а может, и был таким. Только на самом верху мальчишка обернулся и посмотрел на Гордона. Джиму показалось, что тот будто знал что-то и боялся, что его поймают.

Он даже приподнялся было на месте, придерживая Селину за плечо, но паренёк скрылся так же быстро и бесшумно, как до этого объявился.  
Он был их свидетелем, это точно. Чутьё Джима ещё не подводило.

— Селина. — Джим с трудом оторвал взгляд от пожарной лестницы, развернулся к Селине лицом и сел на корточки прямо напротив неё. Он погладил её по влажной от слёз щеке и постарался улыбнуться ободряюще. — Мы найдём убийцу, обязательно. Хорошо?

Селина не кивнула. И не сказала ничего. Только губы дрогнули, как бывает, когда сложно сдерживать эмоции. Она закрыла лицо ладонями и затихла совсем — ни всхлипов, ни вздохов. Джим погладил её по спине и шагнул назад. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от чьей-то массивной руки.

***

Аманда приехала к ним очень быстро. Насколько могла быстро. Пара десятков минут показалась ей целой вечностью. Она была матерью, у которой улицы отняли детей. У Селины улицы отняли родителей. Разные по праву рождения, сейчас они были на равных.

Потому что когда тебе тринадцать лет, а родители гибнут у тебя на глазах, это ломает безвозвратно.

— Ну-ка руки прочь от мисси!

Аманда вылезла из машины и вошла в переулок, огороженный жёлтой лентой. Остановить её и так-то никто бы не смог, а когда она увидела, что один из полицейских дотошно опрашивает Селину, она и вовсе превратилась в фурию.

Остановившись рядом с рыжеволосым офицером в сером строгом костюме и Селиной, спрятавшей лицо в ладонях, Аманда подбоченилась и насупилась. Роль шумной клуши давалась ей отлично. Она давно уже старалась поддерживать образ Мамушки на людях (и неплохо справлялась).

Полицейский выпрямился и тоже насупился.

— Вы, простите, кто?  
— Миссис Аманда Уоллер. Я её няня. — Аманда ткнула полицейского пальцем в грудь. — А вот кто вы такой, хотела бы я знать?  
— Детектив Джеймс Гордон, — спокойно отозвался полицейский. — Я буду вести дело Кайлов.

Аманда, до этого избегавшая смотреть перед собой, детективу за спину, вскинула голову и устремилась взглядом к телам. Щёлкали фотоаппараты, вокруг суетились коронёры, сбоку стоял тучный хмурый мужчина. Он спрятал руки в карманы брюк и отгородился ото всех полями своей бурой шляпы.

— И что? — раздражённо буркнула Аманда, но её взгляд снова притянули распростёртые на земле Кайлы. Застывшие навечно, такие красивые и совсем ещё молодые, они неуловимо напоминали Аманде её мёртвого сына и её мёртвую дочь.

Улица снова отняла у неё близких.

И не только у неё.

Селина, не издавшая за всё это время ни звука, вдруг подняла голову. Посмотрела на Аманду полными слёз глазами. Капли скатились по щекам, будто прозрачный жемчуг, рассыпавшийся по мостовой, запутавшийся в волосах её матери.

Селина всхлипнула.

— Мэнди, — наконец удалось выговорить ей. Аманде хотелось взять её на руки, прижать к себе крепко-крепко, просто чтобы Селина понимала, что пусть её мир рухнул, но со временем станет лучше. Легче.  
— Давайте-ка, мисси. — Аманда через силу улыбнулась и протянула своей подопечной руку. — Вытирайте слёзы. Подбородок выше. — Она смотрела, как Селина торопливо вытирает глаза, поправляет волосы и вскидывает голову, как часто делала её мать. Она вцепилась Аманде в руку, и Аманда помогла ей спуститься с лестницы, хотя ноги у неё заплетались. — Готовы?

Аманда обняла её за плечи, прижала к себе и повела к машине.

Селина поджала губы, рассеянно хлопая глазами. Она попыталась обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на родителей ещё раз, но Аманда только обняла её крепче.

Она ещё успеет насмотреться на мёртвых, а пока ей лучше хотя бы немного побыть с живыми. Жаль только, что кроме Аманды у неё не было никого.

Аманда усадила её в машину, достала платок и вытерла напоследок мокрые дорожки на щеках. Поправила ей сбившийся воротник платья, застегнула забрызганное тёмной грязью пальто. Улыбнулась ещё раз, хотя ей самой собственная улыбка не приносила ничего, кроме боли, погладила по кудрявым волосам и закрыла дверь.

Если поездка от поместья Кайлов в центр Готэма была самой длинной в её жизни, то путь назад оказался бесконечным.

Селина съёжилась на заднем сиденье. Она плакала очень тихо, почти беззвучно, то и дело торопливо вытирая слёзы рукавом пальто. Она как будто думала, что Аманда этого не увидит. Не заметит. Что Аманда не знает, что такое потеря, и не поймёт её, или… или наоборот.

Может, она знала. И искренне не хотела лишний раз напоминать той о прошлом?

Аманда тряхнула головой и сосредоточилась на дороге. Селина была очень, очень сообразительной девочкой, но об Аманде она, на самом деле, ничего не знала.

— Мэнди? — тихо окликнула Селина, когда они въехали в гараж поместья. Они посидели в тишине с минуту, почти не двигаясь, будто лишний шорох мог разрушить хрупкое подобие спокойствия. Селина оказалась очень смелой, решив заговорить.— Ты… Ты… Уйдёшь теперь? — Она так яростно кусала губы, что Аманда испугалась, как бы она не прокусила их до крови.  
— Что вы, мисси. — Аманда обернулась, опершись локтем о своё сиденье. — Теперь вы от меня точно не избавитесь. Я обещала вашим родителям, что буду с вами до самого вашего совершеннолетия, пока вы сами не будете вольны меня вытурить.  
— Но у тебя семья есть, Мэнди, — пробормотала Селина, опустив взгляд на свои коленки. — А мои родители умерли, и не могут тебя заставить…  
— Вы мне чушь тут не мелите, мисси. — Аманда строго нахмурилась. — Мои дети уже взрослые, а мужу не очень-то важно, как часто я дома появляюсь. — Она вздохнула, вернулась на своё сиденье и сделала паузу, прежде чем выйти из машины и открыть дверь Селине. Она снова протянула ей руку. — Так что не волнуйтесь, мисси. Старушка Мэнди с вами до дна изопьёт эту чашу. — Она помогла Селине выбраться и повела её наверх, в особняк.

Особняк теперь казался зловещим и пустым. Каждая вещь в этом доме напоминала о погибших хозяевах, и пусть ни Аманда, ни тем более Селина ещё не приняли, что Кайлы _больше никогда не вернутся,_ каждый шаг по лестнице отдавался глухой болью.

Аманда отвела Селину в её комнату и заставила переодеться. Вернее, переодела её сама, как безвольную куклу. Слёзы закончились, и Селина окончательно замкнулась в себе.

— Мисси. — Аманда застегнула на ней домашнее платье и обула в домашние туфельки. — Идите ко мне. — Она раскинула руки. Селина неуверенно глянула на неё. Шагнула к ней. Потом сделала шаг, и ещё один, и бросилась в её объятия.

Она обхватила Аманду тонкими детскими руками нескладного ещё подростка, вжалась лицом в грудь и, кажется, даже дышать перестала. Аманда обхватила её своими огромными ручищами и прижала к себе как могла крепко.

Может, Джим Гордон ещё не знал, что не стоит давать детям обещаний, которые нельзя исполнить.

Может, Джим Гордон ещё не знал, что его слова не утешат девочку, а только добавят ей мучений в будущем.

Но у Селины была Аманда. И вместе они могли пережить горе. Или хотя бы попытаться.


	2. 1.2.

У Джима, вообще-то, не было повода рыться в делах беспризорников. Официального, по крайней мере. Он не мог даже сказать, почему, зачем и кого именно ищет, потому что это было бесполезно. Никто в здравом уме не согласился бы искать мальчишку, которого Джим и не рассмотрел толком, только потому что «салаге» померещилось, что тот был на месте преступления.

Но всё-таки он пытался. Тщетно, впрочем ― Готэм город немаленький, и беспризорников в нём не счесть. Окликать каждого худосочного высокого подростка с чёрными волосами и в кожанке было дохлым номером.

Тем более, что кожанки эти были у многих. Как выяснилось, банда каких-то подростков один раз ограбила грузовик с партией поддельных курток Харлей Дэвидсон. Часть они перепродали, часть растеряли, часть изуродовали названием своей банды. Привлечь тогда было особо некого, так что дело замяли, несчастный торговец поддельными вещами оказался за решёткой сам, а детям появилось в чём греться в холодные дни.

В общем, мальчика в кожанке Джим не видел. Пока не поехал на похороны четы Кайлов.

Похороны были долгими и мучительными. Девочка теперь держалась на удивление спокойно, сдержанно принимая соболезнования. На ней было строгое платье, совсем ей не по возрасту, пальто и чёрная шляпка с вуалью. Будто не тринадцатилетний подросток стоял возле своей няни, а миниатюрная копия Марии Кайл.

— Здравствуй, Селина. — Гордон подошёл к ней последним. Девочка хлопнула своими огромными зелёными глазами, покосилась на няню, внушительно нахмурившую густые чёрные брови, и снова посмотрела на Гордона.  
— Здравствуйте, детектив Гордон. — Она протянула ему руку в чёрной перчатке, как протягивала до этого другим гостям мужского пола. Гордон догадался, что этого требует от неё воспитание, осторожно сжал её тонкие пальцы и поклонился. — Как… — Она запнулась. Уоллер положила руку ей на плечо и едва заметно стиснула. — Как у вас дела? — вежливо спросила Селина, хотя ясно было, что совсем не это ей было интересно.  
— Мы работаем. — Джим отпустил её руку. — У меня есть на примете один свидетель, но я не могу найти его. — Он посмотрел сначала на Селину, а потом перевёл взгляд на няню и почти пожалел о том, что сказал.  
— Правда? — Голос у Селины даже сбился немного. Она шагнула к нему, поймала за рукав.  
— Мисси. — Уоллер, всё ещё державшая её за плечо, потянула её обратно. Девочка нехотя послушалась и шагнула обратно. — Мисси, постарайтесь понять. — Женщина наклонилась к девочке и зашептала ей на ухо, хотя Джим и слышал каждое слово: — То, что они ищут убийцу, ещё не означает, что его найдут…

Джим отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего не слышит, и уставился куда-то вдаль. Он пробежался взглядом по каменной ограде, безликой и пустой, и едва не пропустил кого-то, устроившегося прямо на заборе.

Там сидел кто-то нескладный. Широкие плечи смотрелись совсем неестественными на тонких ногах. Мальчишка, облачённый в огромную чёрную куртку и не менее огромные ботинки, болтал ногами, будто не на похороны смотрел.

— Подождите минутку? — Он мельком взглянул на Аманду и Селину, и рванул с места, петляя по тропинкам между могил. Люди удивлённо охали, расступаясь, но Джиму, в общем-то, не было дела. — Полиция Готэма, — выкрикнул он, — стой на месте!

Мальчишка на заборе встрепенулся. Вскочил, подался вперёд, всматриваясь, а потом исчез за оградой. Гордон был слишком далеко, чтобы понять, куда тот побежит, да и подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, чтобы его рассмотреть, он не мог.

Так что Джим просто бежал и бежал, пока не оказался за воротами. Он замер, пытаясь выловить взглядом хоть кого-то похожего, оглядываясь, крутя головой. Но мальчик уже скрылся из виду. Джим мог обежать кладбище, но за это время мальчишка тем более испарился бы.

Впрочем, теперь, увидев его на похоронах, Джим почти не сомневался: это тот свидетель, который ему нужен. Он видел что-то. Может, его мучила совесть за бездействие. Может, он очень жалел Селину. Может, ему просто нечего было делать, и поэтому он бродил за Селиной по пятам.

Может, стоило попытаться подкараулить его у дома Кайлов.

Жаль только, что делать это Джиму Гордону предстояло в нерабочее время.

***

Селина стала много молчать и совсем перестала улыбаться. Предсказуемо. Было бы странно, если бы она вела себя, будто ничего не случилось. Она уходила в отцовский кабинет, садилась в его кресло и принюхивалась к запаху сигар. Или в родительскую спальню, за мамин туалетный столик, перебирала косметику. Аманда знала, что ей стоило бы собрать все вещи Кайлов, рассортировать их, разложить по коробкам и спрятать или пожертвовать, чтобы не бередить свежие раны, но ни ей, ни Селине не под силу было за это взяться.

Селина плохо спала. Засыпала быстро и просыпалась с криками. Аманда перестала оставлять её одну, купила дешёвую раскладушку и спала у её кровати. Когда Селина начинала кричать посреди ночи, Аманда всегда была рядом, чтобы обнять её. Обнять и успокоить. Спустить с небес на землю, что на самом деле её кошмар уже давным-давно сбылся, что теперь она не сможет от него сбежать.

Девочке было плохо, и Аманда не могла сказать, что её не понимает.

А через несколько дней Селина вдруг умяла весь завтрак. Она не оставила после себя ни крошки, ни кусочка забытых овощей. До этого она безразлично ковырялась в тарелках. Родители приучили её питаться хорошо, и поступилась этими правилами она только потеряв и отца, и мать в один день.

После завтрака она попросила Аманду спуститься с ней в спортзал. Она переоделась и отпрыгала целый час, разминаясь и вспоминая гимнастику. Она занималась раньше с тренером, но пока Аманда отменила занятия, видя, что у девочки нет вкуса ни к чему, что так нравилось ей раньше.

— Что-то случилось, мисси? — Аманда только протянула ей полотенце, когда Селина закончила изгибаться во все стороны. Та промокнула полотенцем лоб и грудь, потом потянула за ленточку на затылке, распуская кудри. И заговорила, обиженно и зло:  
— Если бы я занималась лучше, была сильнее, быстрее, ловчее, я могла бы их спасти.

Она нахмурилась. Густые брови сошлись на переносице. Она правда злилась. Может, это было хорошо — пройди Селина все стадии принятия, и ей стало бы легче. Но сейчас от злости она говорила ужасные вещи. Она говорила о том, о чём сама Аманда тоже думала постоянно. Если бы она, Аманда, пошла с Кайлами тогда, никто бы не погиб.

А Селина просто винила себя в слабости, от которой не смогла бы сбежать, даже если бы очень старалась.

— Глупости говорите, мисси. Вы бы ничего не смогли сделать. — Аманда покачала головой, потянула девочку за руку и усадила рядом с собой на скамейку. Они сидели друг напротив друга, касаясь друг друга коленями, гигантская афро-американка из Чикаго и маленькая белая девочка, родившаяся в серебряной ложкой во рту. — Вы не смогли бы их спасти.

Аманда говорила и думала, молила Селину о том, что лучше бы ей винить свою няню, своего телохранителя, своего — теперь уже — опекуна. Но Селина только скривилась.

— Нет. Я бы смогла. Если бы была сильной и если бы умела драться. — Она поджала губы. — Ты умеешь драться, Мэнди?

Аманда не знала, что ей ответить. Было бы лучше, если бы девочка продолжала думать, что перед ней всего лишь неловкая старуха-нянька, а не солдат-телохранитель. Она не зря эти несколько лет так старательно влезала в не самый уютный образ «Мамушки», чтобы так просто Селине всё рассказать.

— Так себе, — сказала Аманда, покрутив рукой.  
— Это неправда. — Селина закатила глаза и залилась краской. — Неправда! Я видела, как ты тренируешься поздно ночью! — Она запнулась, будто решила, что сболтнула лишнего, закрыла рот руками, а потом все же обречённо выдохнула: — Это было ещё… ещё до того. Ещё до. — Она нервно облизнула губы и принялась их яростно кусать. Аманда взяла её за руку и погладила по тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Не нужно ничего объяснять, мисси. — Она прижала девочку к себе, обняла её как могла крепко и шумно вздохнула. — Я научу вас драться. Но вы в драку не лезьте лишний раз, хорошо? — Она мягко улыбнулась. Селина неуверенно покивала и тоже улыбнулась, очень слабо, одними только уголками губ.

Совсем не так, как раньше.

Это разбивало Аманде сердце.

***

Расследование было чудн _ы_ м. Джиму не очень нравилось, как его напарник выудил подсказку, флиртуя с преступницей. Безусловно, поспорить с тем, что она оказалась верной, Джим не мог. Они последовали её совету и нашли часы Брайана Кайла, серебряные, с витиеватой гравировкой сзади. Преступник испугался и попытался сбежать, и заработал пулю в сердце. Жаль, что он не предстанет перед судом, но, по крайней мере, родители Селины Кайл были отомщены.

Когда расследование закончилось, капитан Эссен собрала огромную пресс-конференцию. Она рассказывала о расследовании и о том, что убийство четы самых щедрых филантропов города раскрыто, и что преступник — мёртв. Она хвалила работу Гордона и Буллока, рассказывая, с какой отдачей они подошли к этому делу, и обещала, что полиция Готэма в будущем проявит не меньшее рвение.

Джим же обещать ничего не спешил. Он надеялся, что в его карьере не будет мёртвых дел. Что он поможет каждому, кто к нему обратится. Но в то же время он прекрасно осознавал, в чём разница между богачами и бедняками, и что дело, не получившее подобной огласки, может остаться нераскрытым вовсе.

Кайлы были особенными. Кажется, даже их дочка это понимала. И понимала это их няня — она вообще, похоже, только строила из себя недалёкую наседку.

Пресс-конференция, на которой каждое третье слово было ложью (не станет же полиция Готэма сознаваться, что сотрудничает с преступниками?), утомляла. Джим равнодушно скользил взглядом по рядам журналистов, пока не заметил среди них мальчишку.

Мальчишка был в кожанке. И он запустил руку в карман одного из корреспондентов.

Гордон встретился с ним взглядом, и мальчишка тут же убрал руку, сцепил пальцы за спиной и разве что не засвистел, изображая святую невинность. Но он не уходил. Мог бы, условия располагали, ситуация была просто идеальной, но он не ушёл.

Он просто стоял, раскачиваясь на пятках, и смотрел Джиму прямо в глаза.

Гордон не мот точно понять причину, но взгляд нервировал. Он не понимал, чего мальчишка хочет, не понимал, почему тот убегал всё это время, а сейчас выжидает. Что он хочет сказать своим присутствием здесь? Почему ему так важен именно Гордон, почему он смотрит на него так упрямо и не отводит глаза?

Он мучился раздумьями, снова и снова перебирая вопросы, всю пресс-конференцию. Она вдруг показалась ему бесконечной, хотя на самом деле длилась не так уж и долго. Когда капитан Эссен распрощалась с журналистами, Джим и Харви двинулись в участок вместе с ней. Гордон озирался по сторонам, пока его вдруг не поймали за локоть.

Паренёк в кожанке стоял, чуть пригнувшись, и тянул его прочь от толпы шумящих журналистов, всё ещё пытающихся докричаться до Эссен. Он затащил Джима в какой-то из переулков, выпрямившись только когда они скрылись в тени. Отпустив локоть Джима, он заглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— Вы арестовали не того человека. — Он немного щурил правый глаз, как будто ещё пару дней назад он у него был подбит. Мальчишка озирался по сторонам то и дело, словно кого-то выискивал или боялся. — Вернее, убили не того человека, — исправился он.  
— Погоди-ка, погоди. — Джим поймал его за плечо. Между тканью кожанки и рукой мальчика оказалось немало пустоты, хотя Джим подозревал, что под курткой у него ещё и свитер. — Давай по порядку. Ты кто?  
— Можешь называть меня Кот. — Мальчишка дёрнул головой. — Все друзья меня так зовут.  
— Ну, хорошо… Кот. С чего ты взял, что Марио Пеппер не убивал Кайлов?

Кот повёл головой, то ли высматривая кого-то, то ли от нервов. Он постоянно дёргался, постоянно заглядывал то Джиму, то себе за спину. И Гордон никак не мог взять в толк, почему.

— Потому что я видел тех, кто убил Кайлов, — едва слышно произнёс мальчик, сощурившись. — Видел ясно, как день. Но мне кажется, что ты не единственный, кто спалил меня тогда на крыше, и мне кажется, что меня хотят прикончить. — Он нервно поджал губы и снова начал качать головой из стороны в сторону.

Джим вцепился в плечо Кота сильнее, осмотрелся сам и повёл его к своей машине, надеясь только, что никто не подслушивал.

— Хвоста за тобой нет? — тихо спросил Джим, усаживая мальчишку в машину. Кот прищурился снова, посмотрел на него через стекло и покачал головой:  
— Не-а. Они сегодня караулили меня возле моей берлоги.

Джим сел на водительское сиденье и завёл машину.

— У котов нет берлог.  
— А что есть? — отозвался Кот. Джим коротко взглянул на него в зеркало заднего вида и нажал на педаль газа:.  
— Корзинка с клубочками и лоток, — без выражения сообщил он, больше говорить не намереваясь. Кота нужно было спрятать. Но где? Он не мог привезти его домой, не мог оставить в полиции, не мог поручить кому-то из друзей.

Разве что… Он мог отвезти его к тем, кому выгодно охранять его. Кому выгодно следить за тем, чтобы единственный свидетель убийства Уэйнов был цел и невредим.

Джим Гордон решил отвезти мальчика в поместье Кайлов. К Аманде Уоллер и Селине Кайл. Это было не самым умным решением в его жизни, но он очень старался убедить себя, что поступает правильно.


	3. 1.3.

Аманда всё чаще жалела, что не может приковать девочку к себе цепью. Особняк был слишком большой, в нём было слишком много комнат и слишком много дел. И пока Аманда возилась с уборкой, на кухне или делала мелкий ремонт, Селина была предоставлена сама себе.

Аманда старалась доверять ей, как могла. Уже через месяц после смерти Кайлов стало понятно, что Селина не попытается покончить с собой или покалечиться — она не думала о том, что хочет побыстрее воссоединиться с родителями. Она думала о том, что слишком слаба. И ещё, кажется, хотела отомстить.

Весть о том, что преступник убит, была принята ей холодно, почти без энтузиазма. Она просто кивнула согласно, отмечая, что хоть какая-то справедливость в мире есть. Аманде, конечно, казалось, что всё не могло быть так просто. Возможно, их убийство просто пытались замести под ковёр. Селине, впрочем, о своих подозрениях Аманда не говорила. В жизни её подопечной и так было слишком много потрясений и разочарований как для тринадцатилетней девочки.

Причиной того, почему Аманде хотелось привязать Селину к себе и не отпускать, было навязчивое стремление Селины преодолеть свои страхи. Она не просто изводила себя тренировками — идея стать лучше, сильнее, быстрее превратилась в одержимость. Аманда уже застала Селину сидящей на дне бассейна с холодной водой, на крыше, перебегающей по карнизу от одного окна к другому. Она не хотела умереть или покалечиться. Но, кажется, именно к этому неосознанно шла.

Когда в дверь кто-то позвонил, Аманда оторвалась от нарезания лука-порея, неторопливо отёрла руки и вышла к холл. Она только надеялась, что Селина сейчас в комнате кого-то из родителей. Несмотря на то, что комнаты бередили свежие раны, именно там Селина чувствовала себя спокойнее всего. Или, по крайней мере, не пыталась вскарабкаться по шкафам до потолка.

На пороге поместья Кайлов стоял детектив Джим Гордон. Честный, хороший полицейский, говорили про него — такие в Готэме не приживались и не выживали. Он смотрел на Аманду тревожно и озабоченно, держа за шиворот долговязого чернобрового мальчишку, бледного и голубоглазого. Мальчишка был давно не мыт, а его кожанку Аманде захотелось сжечь, едва завидев.

Аманда посмотрела на этих двоих как только могла мрачно.

— Что случилось?  
— Мы можем войти? — не менее вежливо спросил Джим. Он слабо тряхнул мальчишку, а тот так же слабо огрызнулся.  
— Вы хотите вот это к мисси в дом внести? — Аманда ткнула пальцем в мальчишку и сощурилась. — Собака блохастая была бы идеей лучше.  
— Да и не больно надо, — всплеснул руками мальчишка. Он был чем-то напуган, но сейчас отчаянно хорохорился и дерзил. Аманда видела в его глазах ужас, такой же, как у мальчишек с улиц Чикаго. Страх за собственную жизнь, постепенно вытравливаемый, уничтожаемый. Его заменяла глупость и бахвальство. Привычка. Жестокость.

Но сначала всё они боялись. И все они были как дикие звери, удержать которых было не так уж и просто.

— Надо. — Джим сжал его воротник сильнее, вцепился пальцами, а сам шагнул к Аманде и шепнул ей на ухо едва слышно: — Он знает кое-что о смерти Кайлов. И мне нужно, чтобы он побыл с кем-то, кто сможет его защитить.  
— Маленькая девочка и толстая негритянка? — фыркнул Аманда. Она поморщилась и шагнула назад, пропуская Джима с мальчишкой в дом. — Вы нас переоцениваете. — Захлопнув дверь, она подбоченилась. — И что всё это значит, детектив Гордон?

Гордон поймал мальчишку за плечи и насильно поставил лицом к лицу с Амандой. Теперь малый смотрел на неё снизу вверх, с вызовом и тревогой одновременно.

— Он подошёл ко мне после пресс-конференции. Сказал, что мы ошиблись — и это…  
— Это логично. — Аманда нахмурилась. — Вам действительно слишком легко далось это дело. — Она наклонилась, чтобы их с мальчишкой лица были на одном уровне. — А ты, значит, что-то видел?  
— Да. — Мальчишка поморщился. — И мне кажется, что кто-то видел меня.

Аманда сощурилась.

— Или ты просто хочешь немного пожить в тёплом доме и скрыться от какой-нибудь банды, которая тебе угрожает? — Она цепко ухватила его за ухо и потянула на себя. Вся спесь с бледного лица немедленно испарилась. Он испугался, поймал её за запястье, но его слабые трепыхания не могли причинить Аманде даже просто неприятных ощущений, не говоря уже о чём-то серьёзнее.  
— Нет, нет, — запричитал он. Аманда потащила его к лестнице, на второй этаж, в рабочий кабинет, то ли решив не задавать ему трёпку прямо у двери, то ли действительно поверив в его враньё. Аманда ещё не определилась. Никто и сомневаться не должен был в том, что на самом деле Кайлов убил наёмник. Что их застрелили не ради красивых часов, не ради кошелька, не ради жемчуга, в конце концов. Их убили даже не из желания просто кого-нибудь убить.

Их убили, потому что они мешали. И это понимал любой человек, у которого есть мозги в голове. Или хотя бы тот, кто мог подслушать разговоры тех, кто поумнее.

— Давай. — Аманда отпустила ухо мальчишки и поймала его за грудки прежде, чем он успел увернуться. — Признайся-ка, ты всё придумал.  
— Миссис Уоллер, — повысил голос Гордон. Аманде мигом захотелось дать ему по зубам. — Мне кажется, что он не врёт. Я видел его на месте убийства. И я видел его на кладбище. — Он коснулся плеча Аманды, и она нехотя, но всё же выпустила кожанку.  
Мальчишка отряхнулся и собрался огрызнуться, но, встретившись с Амандой взглядом, подавился собственными словами и закашлялся.  
— Вы видели его там?  
— Да. Это тот свидетель, которого я хотел найти, тогда, помните… когда мы встречались на похоронах. — Он отпустил плечо Аманды и упёрся кулаками в бёдра. — Расскажи нам, что ты видел.  
— Идите в задницу, — выругался в ответ мальчишка. Он потирал ухо, обиженно ёжился и бочком отступал к окну, как будто собирался оттуда выскочить и сбежать.  
— Не выражайся, — буркнула Аманда. — И если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя ещё и за второе ухо оттаскала…

Она не успела договорить. Только замерла, глядя мальчишке за спину.

На фоне окна вырисовался тонкий девичий силуэт. Селина балансировала на пятках, стоя на внешнем карнизе, и держалась одной рукой за ветку плюща.

— Ой, — охнула она. — Здравствуйте? — И тут же потеряла равновесие, завалившись назад. Ветка затрещала, ломаясь, и Аманда кинулась к окну.

Но мальчишка успел раньше неё. Он поймал Селину за руку, втащил на подоконник, схватил за плечи и затянул в комнату быстрее, чем та успела хоть вскрикнуть. Девочка удивлённо застыла. Было видно, что она пытается понять, как себя вести с незнакомым мальчишкой, который вдруг оказался рядом: нужно ли накормить его супом и сдать в полицию, или просто выгнать его, или поблагодарить за спасение, или…

Она перевела взгляд с мальчишки на Аманду, с Аманды на Джима. Увидев полицейского она, кажется, растерялась окончательно. Но, как умела, постаралась сохранить лицо.

— Селина Кайл. — Она протянула мальчишке руку, элегантно и церемонно, словно продолжала копировать мать.

Мальчик, кажется, растерялся не меньше, чем Селина, а потом вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. Он сжал своими грязными пальцами её кисть и поцеловал в костяшки, наклонившись низко-низко.

Вскинувшись, он тревожно улыбнулся и пробормотал:

— Брюс Уэйн.  
— Очень приятно, Брюс. Что тебя привело к нам с Мэнди?  
— Селина, — встрял Гордон. Аманда понимала, что он хочет ей сказать, и понимала, что избежать этого нельзя. Она обошла мальчишку, положила руки Селине на плечи и осторожно потянула её на себя, заставляя отойти от бродяжки. Тот только смотрел на девочку неотрывно, и Аманду это даже… пугало.  
— Селина, нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Джим. — Может, будет лучше, если мы сядем?

Он нервничал, хотя у Аманды было ощущение, что он уже давно решил что-то для себя, и сейчас просто шаг за шагом исполнял какой-то свой план.

— Что случилось, детектив Гордон? — Селина сощурилась, посмотрела на него снизу вверх так снисходительно, как, наверное, только женщина из рода Кайл могла. — Это касается раскрытого дела? Я очень благодарна вам, честно, и не знаю, чем отб… — Она замолкла, когда Гордон вдруг достал из кармана свой полицейский значок и вложил ей в руку.  
— Проблема в том, что мы не раскрыли это дело. Конечно, официально этого никто не признаёт. — Джим присел на корточки и обхватил руками её ладошку, сжимающую значок. — Человека, который погиб, которого полиция Готэма считает убийцей твоих родителей, просто подставили. — Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Аманда сжала её плечи чуть сильнее. Мальчишка — Брюс — затаил дыхание. Его вообще стало почти не слышно, но Аманда следила за ним краем глаза, неотрывно, каждую секунду.  
— Что… что вы хотите сказать?  
— Когда я прибыл на место преступления, я видел, как… — Гордон мельком взглянул на мальчика-бродяжку. — Я видел, как Брюс сбегает оттуда. Уже тогда было понятно, что он не смог бы убить твоих родителей, да и ростом он пока не вышел. И он пришёл ко мне сегодня, чтобы сказать, что Марио Пеппера кто-то подставил. Что он видел настоящего убийцу. До того, как тот надел маску. До того, как он сбежал. — Джим помолчал. — Но прежде, чем я смогу найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь мне как-то… разобраться с этим делом… Мне нужно, чтобы за Брюсом кто-то присмотрел. И мне нужно… — Он легко встряхнул их сцепленными руками. — Чтобы ты дала мне на это разрешение.  
— Я… — Селина замялась. Потом вдруг заглянула Гордону прямо в глаза. — Кто бы он ни был, и что бы ни было причиной убийства моих родителей, он должен понести наказание. А смерть — это слишком просто.

Аманда прижала её к себе, будто хотела, но не решилась обнять. Сколько всего произошло в голове этой девочки за эти недели. Чего стоило ей это мудрое решение, принятие неизбежности чужой смерти и понимание, что иногда смерть убийцы не приносит никакого удовлетворения?

— Оставьте себе значок, детектив Гордон, — тихо сказала Селина. — В Готэме не так много хороших полицейских. А если кто-то и должен заниматься делом моих родителей, то это вы. — Она попыталась улыбнуться, но это была вежливая улыбка, из тех, которым учили на уроках этикета. — Я ведь могу на вас рассчитывать?

Джим улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— А я могу рассчитывать, что вы спрячете Брюса?

Селина поджала губы и перевела взгляд на застывшего у окна мальчишку.

— Думаю, да, детектив Гордон. — Она неожиданно лукаво сощурилась. — Но вы должны быть готовы к тому, что Мэнди будет тереть его мочалкой, пока он не покажется ей достаточно чистым.  
— Больно надо, мисси, — фыркнула у неё за спиной Аманда. — Я просто запру его в ванной и не выпущу, пока он не отмоется.

Селина ухмыльнулась уголком губ.

— Сойдёт так?  
— Сойдёт на время. — Джим кивнул и отпустил её руки. Селина поймала его за запястье.  
— Значок не забудьте, детектив, — сказала она мягко, будто колокольчик прозвенел.

Гордон отсалютовал ей, попятился, развернулся на ходу и устремился по коридору к лестнице вниз.

— Итак. — Аманда отпустила плечи Селины, подцепила двумя пальцами кожанку Брюса и поморщилась. — Для начала, бродяжка, мы сожжём эту куртку.

Селина тихо прыснула. Брюс обернулся, взглянул на неё, удивлённо вскинув брови. Селина наклонилась к его уху.

— Она тебя как Чаплина называет. Гордись! — шепнула она. — И лучше бы тебе её послушаться. Ты не хочешь с Амандой драться, поверь мне… — Она скрестила руки на груди. Брюс вскинулся, сжал кожанку пальцами и возмущённо взвился:  
— И что? Сожжёте всю мою одежду, потому что я слишком грязный, а дальше что? В платье меня оденете? Да ну вас к чёрту…

Аманда устало вздохнула и потрепала его по засаленным волосам.

— Не буду я тебя в платья рядить. Я ещё не совсем сдурела. — Она ухмыльнулась и потащила мальчишку в ванную.

***

Найти что-то по размеру долговязому тощему нескладному подростку в доме, где единственный ребёнок — девочка, действительно было задачей не из простых. Но Аманда и не с таким справлялась. Пока мальчик отмокал в ванной, она вызвонила одну из местных подружек и попросила привезти мальчиковых вещей. Зачем и на кого у неё никто не спросил, потому что никогда, в общем-то, не спрашивал. У Аманды было чревато выпытывать подробности, когда она не хотела говорить. Продержать Брюса в ванной она планировала минимум несколько часов, пока запах улицы не смоет, так что подружка как раз успела заскочить в поместье Кайлов (не ближний, в общем-то, свет).

Уже ближе к вечеру, когда Аманда удостоверилась, что мальчишка не притащил с собой никаких паразитов, и что на его коже не осталось ни единой полоски грязи, она оставила ему стопку вещей, а сама спустилась вниз, в гимнастический зал. Им с Селиной предстояла тренировка — девочка только-только закончила делать пируэты и теперь переодевалась и натягивала боксёрские перчатки.

Аманда ей даже предлагать не стала другого варианта. Она пообещала себе, что не оставит Селину одну больше никогда и ни за что. Она отказывалась мириться с тем, что когда-нибудь её подопечной придётся вступить в открытую драку, и в этой драке ей придётся драться голыми руками, невооружённой и неподготовленной.

Для того, чтобы выбираться из подробных передряг, у Селины была Аманда. Больше ей ничего не было нужно.

— Итак, мисси. — Аманда улыбнулась, выходя из раздевалки. Она тоже переоделась и тоже надела перчатки. — Посмотрим, стал ли ваш удар сильнее.

Пока по большей части их уроки заключались в ожидании, когда Селина научится понимать собственное тело. Она ещё не осознала, что удар наносится не рукой, а всем телом. Что каждая группа мышц должна быть задействована, чтобы удар вышел сильным. Импульс должен исходить от ступнёй и подниматься выше и выше, пока не превратится в сокрушительное столкновение противника с кулаком.

Селина в последнее время стала не только практиковать гимнастику, но и качаться. Она начала бегать по утрам, что было совершенно ненормально для тринадцатилетней девочки. Она делала какие-то упражнения с гантелями. Аманда видела, что она и правда становится сильнее — уже даже мышцы стали заметны. И всё же Селина по-прежнему оставалась ребёнком. Несмышлёным. Неумёхой.

Аманда показывала ей комбинации. Учила чувствовать собственные мышцы, учила вставать в нужную позу. Показывала на себе, как получается цепочка напряжения мускулов, делающих удар настоящим.

— Вы должны бить всем телом, мисси. Это в драке главное, — говорила она. Но Селина, запоминая каждое её слово, всё так же не могла уловить тонкую грань между полупрыжком и ударом. Между простым напряжением и посылом импульса, броском всем весом и правильно поставленным ударом.

Обычно это было разминкой. Они молотили грушу по очереди, разминались, отдыхали с минуту, и снова подступали к груше. А потом Аманда вставала перед Селиной, и Селина пыталась пробиться через ограждение её огромных красных перчаток. Прямо сейчас удар её был намного сильнее, чем когда они только начали, но она всё ещё не дотягивала.

Впрочем, Аманда не сильно расстраивалась из-за этого. Она хотела бы, чтобы Селина вообще никогда не связывалась с боксёрскими перчатками и самой идеей драки. Конечно, уметь обороняться — это лучшее, что человек может делать, если ему приходится выходить на улицы города.

Но не в случае с Селиной.

Селине это не должно было понадобиться никогда.

Когда Селина уже пару минут как наносила один за другим удары по перчаткам Аманды, со стороны двери откашлялись.

— Вы что это делаете? — Брюс стоял у входа в зал, одетый в новенькие серые брюки и бурый свитер с жёлтой полоской по воротнику и манжетам. Он смотрелся очень странно так, совсем обычным. Впрочем, Аманда лучше многих знала, что если отмыть беспризорника, то можно найти там обычного ребёнка в ста случаях из ста. Не было в них ничего особенного, кроме того, что родителям было плевать, где их дети.  
— Мэнди учит меня драться. — Селина взглянула на него через плечо, остановилась, расслабилась, развернулась и вытерла перчаткой пот со лба.

Брюс вскинул брови.

— Зачем тебе драться? Живёшь в таком доме. С такой нянькой. Да к тебе близко не подойдёт никто. Сразу всем ясно, что если тебе на ногу наступить, неприятностей огребешь столько, что не разберёшься с ним даже когда подохнешь.

Селина развела руками.

— Моих родителей убили на улице.

У неё даже голос не дрогнул. Зато Аманде хотелось впечатать перчатку прямо дерзкому мальчишке в лицо. Зачем ему было сыпать соль на раны? Что ему это давало?

— Ах да. — Брюс сосредоточенно нахмурился, потом вскинул голову и посмотрел на Селину: — Допустим ты научишься драться. В перчатках. Думаешь, на улице кто-то будет ждать, пока ты достанешь их из сумочки и наденешь?

Селина открыла рот. Закрыла. Закусила губу и развела руками.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Драться без перчаток?  
— Я ничего не предлагаю, — буркнул Брюс. — Я просто проницательнее, чем кажусь. И твоя нянечка явно знает улицы лучше, чем тебе показывает.  
— Каков подлец. — Аманда начала стягивать перчатки.  
— Мэнди, Мэнди, подожди! Стой. — Селина нахмурилась, будто сама ещё не знала, что собралась просить. — А что… а что если я просто поспрашиваю его? Он знает улицы. Умеет их слушать. В выживании кое-что смыслит, наверное. Я знаю, что ты думаешь об улицах, но… ведь прошло уже столько лет. Времена меняются?

Аманда смерила её тяжёлым взглядом.

— Времена меняются, а улицы — нет. — Аманда сняла перчатки и пошла к раздевалке. — Пойдёмте, мисси. Думаю, сегодня ничего толкового из наших занятий уже не выйдет. А мне ещё нужно приготовить вам двоим ужин.

Селина запнулась. Взялась было за шнуровку, но замерла. Они с Брюсом смотрели друг другу в глаза пару мгновений, а потом Селина развернулась и метнулась в раздевалку, на пару шагов обогнав Аманду.

Хлопот у Аманды становилось всё больше и больше. Но даже такие хлопоты были ей по зубам. Она провела через подростковые страдания пятерых родных детей. Селина просто была шестой.

Ничего нового Аманде не предстояло. Все те же спускания с лестницы нерадивых ухажёров, всё те же советы, всё те же книжки.

Правда, нерадивого ухажёра Аманда ждала немного, самую-самую малость позже. Так что сейчас она могла только обречённо вздохнуть и начать переодеваться.

***

Аманда уложила Брюса в гостевой детской. Детская соседствовала со спальней Селины, так что Аманда рассчитывала слышать всё, что мальчишка делает. Он, правда, передвигался почти бесшумно, но Аманда была одним из лучших телохранителей в выпуске, так что рассчитывать на побег мальчишке не стоило.

Он, правда, так и не попытался сбежать. Аманда не знала, слышал ли Брюс, как Селина кричит во сне, и разбудило ли его это так же резко и неприятно, как саму Аманду в первые дни после смерти старших Кайлов. Она не слышала, отреагировал ли он как-то, но почему-то ей казалось, что Брюс выглядывал из-за приоткрытой двери своей комнаты, когда Аманда возвращалась со стаканом воды для Селины.

Он был странным, этот мальчик. Он как будто постоянно играл какую-то роль, только изредка сбиваясь и показывая себя настоящего. Например, как тогда, в рабочем кабинете, когда Селина поздоровалась, а он, вопреки всем приличиям, поцеловал её руку.

По утрам Аманда поднималась очень рано. Селину она не будила, позволяя девочке отдохнуть после ночных кошмаров, а в этот раз не стала будить и мальчишку. Только заглянула к нему, убедилась, что он спит, завернувшись в скомканное одеяло, и ушла на кухню.

Идея Гордона привезти в дом к Селине беспризорника была, мягко говоря, идиотской. Но с другой стороны, где-то в глубине души Аманда лелеяла надежду, что этот мальчик поможет Селине немного опомниться. Прийти в себя. Закончить, наконец, прохождение по стадиям принятия, и понять, что пора бы жить дальше. Живое общение девочке бы не помешало.

Главное было следить за мальчишкой, чтобы он не умыкнул чего и не натворил ещё какой беды.


	4. 1.4.

Аманда не очень любила готовить. Это всегда было скорее необходимостью: когда у тебя большая семья, приходится готовить много и часто. И по возможности — вкусно.

У Кайлов вообще-то был собственный повар, но он уволился незадолго до смерти Марии и Брайана. Нового так никто и не нанял. Сначала готовили все по очереди, потом готовить стало почти не для кого. Так что после смерти Кайлов Аманда решила не браться за поиски. Она взвалила заботы по дому на себя, рассчитала нескольких уборщиц, которые ещё оставались, и особняк окончательно опустел. Излишества никому не были нужны. Аманда практически со всем могла справиться сама.

Единственное, что её действительно волновало — отсутствие у Селины друзей, которые могли бы её отвлечь и увлечь.

Так что появление дикого пацанёнка с улицы было не таким уж и скверным. Может, и его ещё можно было наставить на путь истинный. Уютный дом вместо улиц, крыша над головой и работа — чем не перспектива?

Аманда состряпала лёгкий завтрак — кашу с сухофруктами и орехами, почистила апельсин так старательно, что он стал больше похож на фруктовое месиво, и заварила травяного чаю. Сложила всё это на поднос, но в спальню не понесла — Селина всегда приходила в столовую к завтраку. Она всегда вставала как раз когда Аманда заканчивала возню с едой, торопливо собиралась и спускалась. В утреннее время она никогда не улыбалась и не хмурилась. Будто не проснулась ещё до конца.

Но в этот раз она спускалась быстро, громко отбивая каблуками туфель сердитый ритм.

— Это не лицемерие. И я не подлиза! — Она замерла посреди лестницы, развернулась и сощурилась. — Если тебе не знакома банальная вежливость, то мне, конечно, очень жаль, но твоё незнание не означает, что нужно на любую вежливость отвечать грубостью.  
— С чего тебе быть ко мне вежливой, если ты не заискиваешь? — огрызнулся Брюс. Он спускался следом за ней неторопливо, сунув руки в карманы. — Чего не так-то?  
— О, Господи. — Селина закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди. Теперь она уже не возмущалась, и румянец с её лица почти сошёл. — Так сложно признать, что кто-то может быть просто вежливым? — Она неодобрительно поджала губы. — Ты и твой круг общения не единственные, кто существует в мире.  
— Ну, да. — Брюс замер на той же ступеньке, что и она, и тоже скрестил руки. — Но все богачи — лицемеры.  
— Ты знаешь, в чьём ты доме? — вмешалась Аманда. Она держала в руках поднос и стояла у первой ступеньки. — Ты в доме Марии и Брайана Кайлов. Они были врачами. И занимались социальными программами. Не только для инвалидов, но и для таких, как ты.

Она сурово нахмурилась.

— Я знаю, улицы делают детей жестокими и грубыми. И недоверчивыми. Но мисси права: мир не ограничивается твоей жизнью. Подозрительность — не худшее качество, особенно для улиц, но тебе стоит понимать, что вежливость — это не всегда способ тебе навредить.  
— Пф-ф. — Брюс помотал головой. — Глупости.  
— Станешь старше, сам поймёшь, — Аманда отвернулась и направилась в столовую. — Идите есть.

Селина гордо вскинула голову и зашагала, быстро поравнявшись с Амандой. Брюс наоборот, неторопливо семенил за ней, потирая подбородок. Интуиция Аманды тут же заколола где-то в висках: она достаточно прожила на улицах Чикаго, чтобы знать, как выглядит воришка, который что-то задумал.

***

Мальчишка ел жадно и быстро, даже несмотря на то, что обычно дети смотрят на каши с презрением.

Селина ела спокойно. Она всегда хорошо чувствовала время и заранее рассчитывала, с какой скоростью нужно есть, чтобы уложиться в пятнадцать минут. Она съела кашу, даже не стукнув ложкой о стекло тарелки ни разу, потом так же аккуратно съела апельсин и неторопливо выпила горячий чай.

За завтраком никто не произнёс ни слова. Мальчик, видимо, слишком увлёкся едой, Аманда следила за ним (и за столовым серебром, если начистоту) краем глаза, а Селину воспитали так, что за столом она произносила разве что «передайте, пожалуйста, соль».

— И что, вы всегда так? Как птички едите? — буркнул через какое-то время Брюс. Селина подняла голову и посмотрела на него, скосив глаза.  
— Мы едим ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы быть здоровым. Переедание вредно, знаешь ли.

Аманде стало неловко. Она так подозревала его в задуманной, но ещё не исполненной пакости, и за своими подозрениями совсем забыла, что он ещё ребёнок. Голодный ребёнок, который слишком горд, чтобы попросить прямо. Она покачала головой:

— У нас ещё остались булочки с ужина. Хочешь? Я принесу тебе мандариновый джем.  
— Я… а можно? — удивительно искренне и восхищённо спросил Брюс.  
— А ты разве не поэтому спросил?  
— Нет, я просто… Интересно стало, — растерялся он.

Брюс вообще переключался по щелчку, но если в прошлый раз это было связано с Селиной, то сейчас его вниманием целиком правила еда. Постепенно Аманда начинала его узнавать.

— И спросить уже нельзя? — как-то запоздало огрызнулся он и скорчил Селине рожу. Девочка удивлённо выгнула брови, скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась.  
— Дети, — едва слышно вздохнула Аманда, поднимаясь. Она ушла на кухню и вернулась с корзинкой и вазочкой.

Когда она поставила всё перед Брюсом, мальчик вдруг засиял. Он едва мог сдержать улыбку, даже поёрзал на месте, нетерпеливо облизываясь.

— Не спеши, никто не отберёт, — сказала ему Аманда, садясь на своё место. Она налила Селине ещё чаю и продолжила прихлёбывать кофе из своей чашки.

Брюс нерешительно взял в руки булочку и начал отщипывать по кусочку. Кусочки он макал в джем, пачкая пальцы и щёки. Аманда мысленно вздохнула. Селина задумчиво глянула на Брюса, а потом вдруг поднялась, перегнулась через стол и взяла одну из булочек в корзине.

— Смотри как лучше, — сказала она, взяла со скатерти столовый нож и аккуратно разрезала булочку пополам. Потом потянулась за джемом, щедро зачерпнула и размазала по половинке. — Держи.

Брюс несколько мгновений неотрывно смотрел на неё, а потом вдруг замахнулся и прицельно кинул недоеденную корочку прямо Селине в лоб. Селина отшатнулась от неожиданности и сощурилась. Она подалась вперёд ещё сильнее, и, прежде чем Аманда успела спохватиться, впечатала булочку намазанной стороной в щёку Брюса. Тот возмущённо охнул. Селина злорадно повела булочкой, оставив на его лице бледно-оранжевый липкий след.

Аманда подхватилась на ноги, но Брюс оказался проворнее: успел метнуть в Селину куском мякиша. Крошки застряли у девочки в кудряшках, а на лице её застыло искреннее, ни с чем не сравнимое удивление.

— С едой не играют! — Аманда хлопнула ладонью по столу, но голос повышать не стала. Опыт показывал, что даже этого стука хватало, чтобы кто угодно заткнулся. — Будете сами сегодня замешивать тесто для булочек и печь. А потом будете есть то, что напекли, даже если подгорит. Или не пропечётся.  
— Но, Мэнди… — начала было Селина и запнулась. Потом вздохнула и понурила голову: — Да. Ты права.  
— Что-о? Что за чушь, боже мой. — Брюс вскинул руки. Он будто и не собирался взяться за салфетку, чтобы вытереться. Маленький грязнуля. — Это эксплуатация детского труда!  
— Мистер знает такие умные слова, — ядовито отозвалась Аманда, — но они не освобождают его от ответственности. Жил на улице, но не научился ценить еду? Ну, так изволь освоить эту науку. — Она обошла стол, взяла салфетку и начала вытирать мальчишке лицо. — Свин.

Брюс попытался вырваться. Селина тихо фыркнула, вскинула голову, как делала её мать, когда шутила.

— Лучше не сопротивляйся. Или она снова засунет тебя в ванную. — Она подмигнула ему, встала и начала собирать тарелки.

Брюс обречённо засопел, но расслабился. И слава Богу.

***

Одногодка в доме сделал Селину немного разговорчивее. После выходки с булочками она стала немного больше походить на обычного ребёнка тринадцати лет. Это было однозначно хорошо.

Плохо было, что с появлением Брюса её увлечение стенолазанием, драками и посиделками на дне бассейна обрело второе дыхание. Аманда жила начеку постоянно, потому что вместе с Брюсом Селина влезла, например, под самую крышу, где они бродили по балкам, раскинув руки в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Аманда тогда не сразу поняла, куда именно они делись. Сначала они были в гостиной, разбирая какие-то задачки по математике, а потом вдруг исчезли. Им, наверное, было даже смешно наблюдать за тем, как Аманда носится по особняку в поисках двух нерадивых детей. Когда она обнаружила их, они сидели на балке, свесив ноги. Брюс жевал утащенную с кухни булочку. Булочка, к слову, их и выдала — Аманде на голову упал кусочек сдобы.

— Слезайте оттуда. Немедленно! — сощурилась она, снова не повышая голос. Только ткнула пальцем в пол рядом с собой. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Селина поднялась и пошла, покачиваясь, по балке. Любую другую няньку, наверное, в такой ситуации уже удар бы хватил. Но Аманда, во-первых, видела вещи и пострашнее. Во-вторых, она прекрасно помнила, как Брюс поймал Селину за руку тогда, в первый день. Ловить оступившихся было у него одним из главных инстинктов, это даже с первого взгляда было заметно.

Брюс шагал за Селиной. Он выставил перед собой руки, почти касаясь тонкой талии девочки перед ним, страхуя её каждый раз, когда она пошатывалась особенно сильно.

Селина дошла до края балки, нагнулась и вцепилась в тяжёлые бархатные портьеры, съехала вниз, взметнув облако пыли, и приземлилась на пол, громко шлёпнув босыми ногами.

Пока спускался Брюс, Селина отыскала свою обувь, обулась и метнулась к Аманде, виновато склонив голову. Было видно, что виноватой она себя почти не чувствует, просто расстраивать Аманду не хочет. С чувством вины у неё всегда было хорошо, но, почему-то оно совершенно не работало в те моменты, когда у Селины переставал работать инстинкт самосохранения. Как с этим бороться, Аманда не представляла.

Брюс спустился тем же способом и прошествовал к Аманде как был, босиком.

— Да ладно вам. Что в этом доме может быть таким уж опасным, чтобы с этим не справился врач с кучей денег? — протянул он с вызовом. — Я же не на улицы её тащу. А ей хочется научиться хоть каким-то стрёмным штучкам. Адреналиновая наркоманка, — проворчал он в сторону Селины. Аманда сдержалась и не отвесила ему звонкую оплеуху, потому что, судя по его взгляду, он и так всё время боялся огрести затрещину. Их первое знакомство и вправду нельзя было назвать приятным, но Аманда совершенно не жалела, что погорячилась.  
— Ты никогда не падал с такой высоты, и знать не знаешь, какие могут быть последствия, — сказала она вместо этого. — Есть вещи, знаешь ли, похуже смерти.

Брюс шмыгнул носом и не ответил. С оборвавшимся сердцем Аманда поняла, что он уже не откажется от своей идеи посвятить Селину в «правду улиц».

Нельзя было (да и не хотелось) выгонять Брюса по многим причинам, но Аманда надеялась оградить Селину от страшной правды, которая пока её совершенно не касалась.

Жалко только, что это было нереально.

***

Они провели втроём неделю. У Аманды появилось немного больше свободного времени, хотя она и подскакивала постоянно, чтобы проверить, не забираются ли её подопечные по плющу на крышу, не ходят ли они по балкам, не прыгают ли из окна второго этажа в кусты.

Они делали всё, кроме последнего, с поразительной и завидной периодичностью, стоило Аманде отвлечься хотя бы на пятнадцать минут.

Дети по-прежнему спорили, то и дело чуть не доходило до драки. Правда, теперь, когда Брюс взялся учить Селину драться без перчаток (Аманда сначала не верила, что такой малец может что-то толковое знать), Селина вполне могла уложить его на лопатки.

Вестей от Гордона не было. Один раз он позвонил Аманде и сообщил, что нашёл прокурора, который готов заняться делом Кайлов. Вскрыть все подробности, доказать, что оно не было раскрыто и снова начать процесс. Звучало это не очень обнадёживающе, и в какой-то момент Аманда даже задумалась: не окажется ли, что теперь вместо одного ребёнка на ней будет висеть два? Двое детей, которые, может, ничего и не крушат, но постоянно ищут на свои тощие белые задницы неприятности?

Она бы не возражала. Но если расследование грозило затянуться, то нужно было найти документы Брюса, узнать, живы ли ещё его родители, и в случае чего оформить на Аманду опекунство.

***

Дети исчезли в конце второй недели.

В полдень в доме стало неприятно тихо, будто перед надвигающейся бурей или плохими новостями. В этот раз дело было не в погоде, вестей тоже не предвиделось. Это была совсем другого вида угроза, и угроза эта пришла за Брюсом.

Аманда нарезала овощи, чтобы приготовить их на гриле, когда тревожная тишина вдруг перестала быть тишиной. Аманда услышала шорох у себя за спиной и, ещё даже не обернувшись, потянулась за поварёшкой. Шорох повторился.

Аманда перехватила поварёшку и широко замахнулась, разворачиваясь. Она попала в голову коротко стриженному молодому мужчине. Тот охнул, выронив от неожиданности пистолет, и схватился за лоб.

На них напали. Аманда ударила парня поварёшкой в висок. Половник согнулся, а непрошенный гость осел и завалился набок. Аманда подняла его пистолет и сунула его в передник, сама же бросилась в гостиную, где должны были быть дети. Она на ходу задрала юбку, нажимая потайной рычажок в протезе и открывая тайник с пистолетом. Выхватив его, она посмотрела на Селину и Брюса, удивлённо замерших посреди комнаты, и шепнула им:

— Вы двое — наверх. Немедленно. Мисси, вам обоим нужно спрятаться в комнату страха.

Селина неуверенно кивнула и схватила Брюса за локоть, потянув к лестнице. Аманда поспешила за ними.

Аманда не понимала, как похитителям удалось миновать сигнализацию, не задеть её, не потревожить ни разу. Но сейчас важнее было доставить детей наверх, мысленно прикидывая, где ещё может скрываться враг.

Стрелять начали, когда они уже были на лестнице. Пуля едва не задела Аманду, пролетев прямо над её плечом и мимо Селины. Девочка вскрикнула, вцепилась в Брюса сильнее и застыла, как будто совершенно не понимала, что следующая пуля может попасть не только в её няню, но и в неё саму. Брюс сорвался на бег, волоча Селину за собой.

Аманда нырнула за угол, выглянула из своего укрытия и открыла огонь. Один выстрел — одна коленная чашечка. Всё было кончено за каких-то несколько минут. Похитителей, пытавшихся перехватить их на лестнице, было пятеро, но теперь ни один из них не был опасен. Об этом она позаботилась.

Аманда схватила телефон с ближайшего комода и побежала в спальню хозяев, где и был вход в комнату страха.

Комната пустовала, распахнутая настежь. Только ветер тихо шуршал тонкими шторами.

Аманда метнулась к открытому окну.

Плющ под окном был смят, несколько веток треснуло. Среди листвы Аманда заметила лоскут голубого платья Селины, а у забора, вернее, дыры в заборе — аккуратную туфельку.

Брюс увёл Селину с собой. Кто знает зачем и куда, но теперь Аманде стало по-настоящему страшно. До этого её ничего не пугало. Пришедшие за Брюсом похитители — это было не страшно.

Страшно было, что улицы могут отнять у неё ещё одного ребёнка, а у Готэма — ещё одного Кайла.


	5. 1.5.

Она позвонила ему напрямую. Джим как раз собирался сдавать свою смену, когда в трубке раздался голос, который он не сразу узнал без ставшего привычным уху говора.

— Не знаю, с чего начать, — прошипела Аманда. Гордону показалось, что она не напугана, а зла. — За вашим пацаном пришли похитители. А пацан увёл Селину. Вам нужно приехать сюда, сейчас же. — И, больше ничего не объясняя, повесила трубку.

Был ли у Гордона выбор? Едва ли. Сейчас он мог только взять с собой напарника, пару офицеров и отправиться к Кайлам. Судя по всему, дело требовало участия полиции.

***

Когда они прибыли, Аманда Уоллер сидела на крыльце, стуча по клавишам ноутбука на коленях. Джим метнулся к ней, преодолел расстояние к ступенькам за пару шагов и произнёс, запыхавшись:

— По порядку. Что было сначала?

Аманда подняла голову и нахмурилась.

— Только после того, как вы отправите кого-нибудь на поиски моей подопечной, детектив Гордон. К поискам подключусь и я, как только мы с вами закончим волокиту с этими. — Она ткнула себе за спину большим пальцем.

Джим моргнул, поднял голову и проследил взглядом в указанном направлении. Двери в особняк были открыты, и прямо посреди холла сидело шестеро связанных в чёрной одежде. Кровавой лужи не было только вокруг одного.

Мимо Аманды прошёл Харви и присвистнул:

— А вы молодец, дамочка, — заметил он. Отвесил ей поклон, приподняв шляпу, и улыбнулся.  
— Вьетнам научил меня быть холодной. А школа телохранителей научила стрелять по коленям, а не в лоб. Впрочем, не могу отвечать за того, которого ударила поварёшкой. Я не стала проверять его пульс. — Аманда пожала плечами. — Эти парни вломились в дом, вернее, проникли тайком. Я пришла к выводу, что они пришли за Брюсом, ведь…  
— Что за Брюс? — вдруг встрял Харви. — Это тот парнишка, беспризорник? Ты ещё носился с его делом, когда мы детей спасали от этих… ну, ты помнишь.  
— Да, да. Тот, который видел убийство Кайлов. — Джим покивал. Он уже знал, что скажет его напарник. — Слушай, прежде чем ты снова заведёшь своё «забудь об этом, мы закрыли это дело», давай ты с ребятами арестуешь вот этих парней, которые незаконно проникли в дом сироты Кайл, а с остальным я сам разберусь. Идёт?

Харви одними губами произнёс «мы ещё не закончили» и ушёл вглубь особняка.

— Итак, вы обработали их, потому что были телохранителем… — начал Джим. Аманда подняла голову и посмотрела на него как на полного идиота. Идиотом он себя тут же и почувствовал, впрочем.

Аманда вдруг задрала юбку, щёлкнула чем-то и достала из протеза пистолет.

— Видите это? Это мой пистолет. У меня на него есть лицензия. Я телохранитель Селины Кайл, а не её нянька. Просто старуху-негритянку, которая нянчит белую девочку, не так уж и часто принимают за бывшего солдата, — отчеканила она. Помолчала немного, глядя Гордону в глаза. Взгляд у неё был таким тяжёлым и злым, что Джим сам себе показался ничтожным и жалким. — Итак. Теперь, когда мы выяснили, кто я на самом деле, вернёмся к делу. Потому что ваш свидетель фактически похитил мою воспитанницу. И я бы не хотела, чтобы на улицах Готэма с ней что-то случилось. Хоронить ещё одного Кайла мне вовсе не улыбается. — Она положила ноутбук на широкие перила и шагнула к Гордону, нависая. — Есть идеи, куда он мог её увести, детектив? Или хотя бы у кого мы можем об этом спросить?  
— В каком смысле он её «увёл»? — Гордон сощурился. Хотя он уже предполагал, что именно произошло.

Аманда поманила его пальцем и повела за собой вокруг дома. Остановилась и ткнула в открытое окно на втором этаже.

— Это спальня её родителей. Там есть комната страха. Они должны были пойти туда, но пока я разбиралась с похитителями, они исчезли. Я знаю, что Селина успела открыть дверь в комнату страха, потому что она её не закрыла. Комната пуста.

Она подошла к зарослям плюща, со всех сторон оплётшим дом, привстала на цыпочки и достала оттуда голубой лоскут.

— Это кусок её платья. А если вы обернётесь, — Аманда протянула Гордону обрывок ткани, — то увидите её туфлю.

Джим потёр ткань пальцами. Материал был плотный, но приятный на ощупь. Наверное, платье было дорогим. Селина могла привлечь слишком много внимания одной только одеждой. Шансы на спасение прямо зависели от того, насколько Брюс просчитал план их побега.

У забора и правда лежала небольшая туфля с невысоким каблучком и бантиком на тупом носке. Гордон подошёл к ней, поднял осторожно и повертел в руках. Потом положил туфлю в один карман, лоскут в другой, подпрыгнул и зацепился руками за край забора.

— Я уже смотрела, — сказала у него за спиной Аманда. — И это не то чтобы сильно помогло. Непонятно, куда они побежали. Следов не осталось. — Она покачала головой, когда Гордон обернулся, и скрестила руки на груди.

Джим спрыгнул обратно и отряхнул руки.

— Думаю, нам нужны ищейки.  
— Думала об этом. — Аманда устало потёрла переносицу. — Сомневаюсь, что они не потеряют след, когда окажутся в городе. Слишком много запахов. — Она пожала плечами. — Ещё идеи?  
— Можно попробовать обойти места, где беспризорники обычно собираются, но…  
— Но?  
— Но те, кто хотят смерти Брюса, будут искать его там же. А в отличие от его недоброжелателей, я не очень в курсе, какую из стоянок он предпочитает. — Джим достал телефон. Он чувствовал, что Аманда напряжена и зла, но она так умело сохраняла видимость спокойствия, что он каждый раз чуть не покупался.  
— Нам стоит попробовать идею с ищейками, миссис Уоллер. Отметём возможность, что они просто ушли в лес.  
— Согласна. Но я считаю, что будет лучше, если мы проработаем и второй ваш вариант, детектив. — Аманда помолчала, поджав губы и разглядывая дыру в заборе. — Дайте мне адреса этих притонов. Я сама их обойду. Я умею общаться с уличной шпаной, мне они вероятнее поверят, чем полиции, знаете ли.  
— Я не могу так просто втянуть вас в это.  
— Детектив Гордон, — процедила Аманда и перешла в наступление, холодная и устрашающая. Джиму показалось, что на него движется каменная стена, и он непроизвольно вжался спиной в забор. — Я её телохранитель. Если кто и должен не сидеть на заднице ровно, то это я.  
— Вы можете нам помешать. Вы слишком эмоционально замешаны в этом деле, — начал Джим и оборвал сам себя, уже зная, что не прав. Он с досадой потёр затылок и отвернулся.  
— Как и вы, детектив Гордон, — укорила Аманда. — Кроме того, если бы я была подвержена эмоциям, я бы порвала вас на лоскуты в ту секунду, когда вы подошли к крыльцу.  
— Вы мне угрожаете? — удивился Гордон. Он действительно не понимал, угрожает ему Аманда, пытается его припугнуть или просто констатирует факт.  
— Ни в коем случае, детектив. — Аманда вдруг улыбнулась, и улыбка эта была жуткой. От неё мороз до костей пробирал. Джим даже вздрогнул. — Я говорю как есть. Я зла на вас, потому что вы подвергли опасности мою подопечную. Безусловно, ребёнок её возраста повлиял на неё скорее положительно, но они сбежали, детектив. Я сделала всё, что в моих силах, чтобы её защитить. Я работала по давно продуманной схеме. Селина была бы в безопасности, если бы не Брюс. — Она покачала головой. — Он хороший парень. Я подумывала о том, чтобы взять его под опеку. Но из-за него я не знаю даже, где она. Вы обязаны вернуть мне Селину Кайл. Судьба Брюса волнует меня куда меньше.

Что-то подсказывало Джиму, что Аманде было обидно говорить эти слова. Вряд ли она сама заметила, как её голос слабо дрогнул, когда она говорила про опеку.

— Я думаю, он увёл Селину, чтобы защитить. Он не причинит ей вреда, она ему нравится, — вдруг сказала Аманда. — Но она в опасности, потому что он действовал как одиночка, забыв, что побег рискует пойти наперекосяк, когда вас двое. — Она шумно вздохнула и сделала шаг назад. Понизила голос и сказала всё так же строго: — Поэтому вина за их исчезновение полностью на вас, детектив Гордон. Уж простите.

Джим знал, что его вина только в том, что он не стал действовать официально. Он не сообщил никому, что у него есть свидетель, и сам принял решение, где его прятать. Он не мог надеяться на помощь полиции, не мог установить за поместьем ежедневное наблюдение.

Он знал, что рискует, ещё когда только привёз сюда Брюса. Аманда знала, что он рискует — и всё равно согласилась. Они оба поверили, что смогут сохранить местонахождение Брюса в тайне.

Они оба надеялись сделать как лучше. Легче от этого, правда, не становилось.

***

Поиски были муторными. Аманда действительно оказалась полезна. Она втиралась в доверие к уличным детям легче, чем Джим и Харви. С ней они говорили, ей они рассказывали о том, что слышали о «Коте», сообщали о разных ночёвках и местах, где «можно хавки получить». Она вышла на рыжую девочку, очень больную с виду и почему-то смутно знакомую Гордону, которая рассказала, что видела Брюса с какой-то кудрявой девчонкой, и что они, прикупив «кое-каких шмоток», убежали к докам.

Гордон нервничал: девочка смотрела на него по-волчьи злобно. Только потом, когда они уже уходили, он вспомнил, где видел её.

Девочку, с которой говорила Аманда, звали Айви Пеппер. Дочь Марио Пеппера, которого Джим обвинил в убийстве Кайлов. Теперь Пеппер-старший кормил червей, а его дочь слонялась по помойкам. Если в первые недели своей работы в Готэме Джим и думал, что этот город больше не сможет его разочаровать, то в последнее время Готэм только и делал, что разбивал все его добрые надежды вдребезги.

— Миссис Уоллер, а вы не думали, что Айви могла нам врать? — спросил Джим, когда та вернулась в машину и захлопнула за собой дверь. — У неё есть обоснованный мотив сильно не любить Селину. Нелогичный, но когда эмоции и логика шли бок о бок?  
— Безусловно. — Аманда подалась вперёд и опёрлась локтями о сиденье, глядя то на Джима, то на Харви, потягивающего кофе и жующего сэндвич. На всю машину пахло майонезом и ветчиной, и даже Джиму хотелось выгнать напарника на улицу. — У Айви Пеппер множество причин не любить Селину. Но она, во-первых, больна, а значит слаба. Во-вторых, она куда сдержаннее, чем вы думаете. Странная — да, не спорю. Она будет носить в себе свою ненависть, пока план мести не созреет. — Аманда покачала головой. — Ей не выгодно сейчас подставлять дочку Кайлов. Тем более что сейчас Селина, как ей кажется, живёт на равных с ней условиях. Тоже сбежала из дома, тоже в бегах от полиции и вообще взрослых.  
— Она же ребёнок, — прочавкал Харви. — С чего бы Айви Пеппер так стройно мыслить.  
— Потому что она социопатка. Она уже сейчас может мыслить стройнее и глобальнее даже вас, детектив Буллок. — Аманда откинулась на спинку сиденья. — Может, мы наконец поедем в доки?

Джим согласно буркнул и завёл машину. Теория Аманды звучала… правдоподобно. Верить в неё совсем не хотелось.

Пока они ехали, Аманда то ли дремала, то ли медитировала. Прикрыв глаза, она, казалось, дальше зорко наблюдала из-под ресниц, но не издавала при этом ни звука, да и дыхание её было уж больно ровным и спокойным, каким бывает только у спящих и просветлённых.

А потом зазвонил её мобильный телефон. Он взорвал тишину, до этого нарушаемую только рокотом мотора, переговорами по рации и мягким голосом Сила. Аманда тут же сунула руку за пазуху, даже глаза не открывая, и достала оттуда старомодную раскладушку Моторола.

— Слушаю, — деловито сказала она и замолкла.

Джим не слышал, что именно говорили в трубке. Он не мог разобрать даже голос, слышал только какое-то шуршание. У Аманды округлились глаза, она подпрыгнула на своём сиденье и вцепилась в дверную ручку.

— Мисси? Где вы сейчас? Просто осмотритесь и скажите мне, что видите.

Она снова замолкла. Судя по тому, как она поджала губы, речь пошла о Брюсе.

— Хорошо, мисси, — снова заговорила она, чуть понизив голос. — Постарайтесь убедить его, что даже если его репутацию это подмочит, лучше сразу в доки не ехать. Заговорите ему зубы, я знаю, вы умеете, и ждите меня в парке у реплики Дискобола, хорошо? Мы будем скоро. — Она захлопнула раскладушку и снова опёрлась локтями о сиденья Джима и Харви. — Мы не поедем в доки. Вернее, я очень советую вам направить кого-нибудь в доки, потому что там вы найдёте кучу вооружённых людей, но если мы хотим подобрать наших потеряшек, то нам нужно ехать к центральному парку Готэма.

Она села поудобнее, отёрла рукавом пот со лба и облегчённо выдохнула.

Им и правда только радоваться оставалось, что всё обошлось так просто.

***

С детьми они разминулись всего на пару минут. Тучный мужчина, выгуливающий трёх биглей, рассказал, что видел здесь двух беспризорников, мальчика и девочку; девочка, по его словам, ещё и прихрамывала. Он рассказал, что они ушли с бледным лысым джентльменом, альбиносом, что ли, очень вежливым и до неприличия приятным.

Аманда сощурилась: описание это она слышала в первый раз, но, похоже, предчувствия у неё были не из лучших. Джим же похолодел, сразу поняв, о ком речь.

Детей забрал Виктор Засз, подручный головорез Фальконе. Похоже, Кайлы и их благотворительные программы много кому стояли костью в горле. Кому-то перестали доставаться уютные кормушки, которые приносили постоянный доход, и недовольные искали возможность расквитаться.

Джим понимал, что если Брюс попадёт к Фальконе и старик выяснит, чтó мальчик знает, его спустят в ведре с цементом на дно Готэмского залива. Что сделают с Селиной, он думать просто не хотел. Сейчас она не представляла для них ценности, но если она поймёт, кто стоял за убийством её родителей… Кроме того, уже в восемнадцать она должна была унаследовать бизнес Кайлов и всё к нему относящееся, и едва ли это сильно радовало местных мафиози.

Мужчина с биглями показал им направление, и Аманда, не дожидаясь реакции Джима, бросилась в указанную сторону с поразительной для человека с протезом вместо ноги прытью.

Кто именно из детей додумался оставить им дорожку из хлебных крошек, Джим не знал. Может, Селина. Скорее всего, Селина. Весь их путь был обозначен голубыми лоскутами дорогого платья. Крохотными. Бледными.

Селина знала, что Аманда придёт на место встречи, и показывала дорогу.

Парк заканчивался в полузаброшенном спальном районе. Там они и нашли последний голубой лоскут, слабо покачивающийся на ветру. Аманда сняла его с куста, прижала к груди и оглянулась.

Вариантов было немного. Пятиэтажный дом справа почти развалился от времени и некачественной работы строителей много лет назад. Слева высился забор, ограждающий кладбище. А прямо по центру стоял заброшенный завод с разбитыми ветром и хулиганами окнами и проржавевшими насквозь воротами. Даже бездомные, похоже, сторонились этого места.

По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны.

— Они там, — буркнула Аманда, щёлкнула протезом, извлекая пистолет, и побежала прямиком к заводу.

Джим закатил глаза, достал из кобуры свой пистолет и бросился следом.

Джим удивлялся способностям Аманды снова и снова. Она совершенно преобразилась, сбросив маску «Мамушки». Стала проворной и почти бесшумной. Ловкой. Она изящно пробралась через дыру в заборе, и ни одна деталь её одежды не зацепила торчащую со всех сторон проволоку.

Харви таким изяществом не отличался. Джим, впрочем, тоже. Это немного задевало его самолюбие.

Аманда первая нашла чёрный вход. Дверь поддалась удивительно легко, не издав ни единого звука. Похоже, им часто пользовались. Завод явно только выглядел заброшенным.

По дороге им никто не встретился. Перевалочная база, видимо. Здесь не проводилось никаких сделок, никаких передислокаций, никаких переговоров. И тем не менее для каких-то нужд её использовали и часто.

Когда они вышли в главное здание, оказалось, что его можно окинуть взглядом сразу. Кто-то вывез всю аппаратуру, правда, не тронув мусор. Там, где раньше стояли станки и конвееры, теперь темнели ровные прямоугольники. Кое-где пол бороздили рытвины, видимо, следы перестановок.

В самом помещении было всего пять человек. Двое из них — Брюс и Селина. Они сидели на стульях, спиной к спине, и о чём-то перешёптывались, пока трое оставшихся — взрослых, затянутых в чёрное, обсуждали что-то между собой.

Лысый вскоре отделился от своих спутниц (а это были именно спутницы, Джим мог рассмотреть это даже издалека), щёлкнул ножом и подошёл к Селине. Это был Засз, и Джиму стало слегка дурно от одной мысли, что тот задумал.

Голос Засза разнёсся по помещению, отскакивая эхом от стен, как будто пытаясь заполнить всё доступное пространство.

— Привет, девочка. Милая девочка. — Он, кажется, улыбнулся, поводив кончиком лезвия по её щеке.

Аманда отреагировала до того, как Джим успел сделать хоть что-то. Она поднялась, выглядывая из своего убежища, и, почти не целясь, выстрелила Засзу в руку.

Пуля прошла сквозь предплечье. Кровь всплеском легла на пол и серый пыльный мусор, пара капель упали Селине на лицо. Селина вскрикнула. Виктор удивлённо уставился на свою руку. Спутницы Засза схватились за оружие.

За несколько коротких секунд, которые понадобились Джиму и Харви на то, чтобы разобраться с напарницами Засза, Аманда успела пересечь половину пустого помещения и двинуть ему кулаком в челюсть. На пол снова плеснула кровь.

Поднимаясь, Засз нашарил уцелевшей рукой выроненный нож.

— Не спеши. — И Аманда выстрелила ему во вторую руку, а потом, хладнокровная, будто по мишеням палила — ещё дважды. По пуле в колено.

Харви уважительно присвистнул и направился к постанывающим на полу женщинам. Джим устало потёр глаза, спрятал пистолет в кобуру и пошёл прямиком к детям.

— Вы зачем вообще с ним пошли, мисси? — причитала Аманда, развязывая верёвки. Она будто по щелчку вернулась к роли Мамушки, суровой, глуповатой и до ужаса заботливой мощной негритянки.  
— Как не пойти, когда тебе пистолетом угрожают? — буркнул в ответ Брюс. Он снова был одет в рваньё — потёртые джинсы, подвязанные каким-то канатом, и линялую застиранную рубашка в клетку на три размера больше, чем нужно. Селина выглядела немногим лучше. Ей, кажется, повезло найти свой размер, так что и кожанные штаны, и потрёпанная худи смотрелись на ней почти хорошо. Одежда сидела… как родная.

Похоже, Брюс постарался на славу, пытаясь замаскировать их двоих. Он даже и себе, и Селине лица перемазал пылью и испачкал чем-то жирным волосы.

— Ничего себе. Я думал, она будет как бельмо на глазу. Очень заметной, — выдохнул Гордон. Брюс развёл руками:  
— Она и была. Но мы решили, что нужно раздобыть одежду пострашнее той, в которой мы были, чтобы не сильно выделяться. — Он нервно сглотнул и сунул руки в карманы. Аманда тем временем вертела за плечи Селину то в одну, то в другую сторону, будто пыталась понять, не пошла ли она трещинами, как хрупкая ваза. Она постоянно спрашивала у девочки, не падала ли та, не ранил ли её головорез, но Селина только качала головой.  
— Ногу стоптала, — спокойно отозвалась она. — Потому что бежала босиком. — Она шмыгнула носом.  
— Мисси, почему вы не пошли в комнату страха? — Аманда присела на корточки напротив неё.  
— Ну, — вмешался Брюс. — Откровенно говоря, я был не уверен, что вы выстоите против тех типов. Не поймите меня неправильно. Вы крутая и всё такое, но… Вы были одна. — Он вдруг обречённо опустил руки и понурил голову. — А ещё я решил бежать, чтобы они пошли за мной и оставили ваш дом в покое. Но когда вы остались на лестнице, а Селина открыла комнату страха, я вдруг испугался. Подумал, что если оставлю её там, то её заберут вместо меня, так что… — Он нервно покусал губы и почесал затылок. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы её поймали эти… эти.  
— Но они всё равно вас поймали, — заметила Аманда. Она поднялась и вдруг шагнула к Брюсу. Джим вспомнил, как она задала пацану трёпку в первую их встречу, и уже ожидал чего-то такого. Но Аманда принялась вертеть его точно так же, как пару минут назад Селину, и проверять, не ранен ли он, нет ли у него синяков.

После этого она порывисто обняла обоих детей за плечи. Брюс был по левую руку от неё, а Селина по правую. Она прижала их к себе, как родных, и повела к выходу, даже словом Джима не удостоив.

Она всё-таки была очень странной, эта Аманда «Стена» Уоллер. И не сказать, чтобы Джим стремился иметь с ней много дел.


	6. 1.6.

Аманда вызвала такси к заводу. Ей было совершенно плевать, что все видят, куда именно она повезла Брюса — все и так знали, где он сейчас.

Первым делом она отправила детей вымыться, сказав, чтобы шли обсыхать в рабочий кабинет. Сама она спустилась вниз, чтобы приготовить маффинов и начать планировать ужин. На полу в холле остались кровавые разводы там, где лежали раненные наёмники. Кое-где был бардак, а на кухне так и остались лежать недорезанные овощи и помятая поварёшка.

Аманда сгребла и поварёшку, и овощи в мусор, наскоро отмыла пол на кухне и встала к плите. Пока маффины подрумянивались в печке, Аманда вышла в холл, выскоблила лестницу и стёрла, как получилось, лужу крови по центру, а потом вернулась.

Она положила по маффину с черникой на блюдечко, налила по огромной чашке чая с ромашкой и почистила мандаринку. Поднос был лёгким, дети — наверняка голодными, но сейчас Аманде нужно было утолить этот голод совсем ненадолго, пока не подоспеет ужин.

Селина и Брюс действительно ждали её в кабинете. Аманда уже хотела открыть дверь, толкнув её бедром, но замерла, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Слушай, — говорил Брюс, — ты серьёзно мне очень нравишься. И миссис Уоллер нравится, она крутая как варёные яйца...  
— Но если тебе нравится у нас, почему бы тебе не остаться? — перебила его Селина. Она сделала паузу. Наверное, встала. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты остался. Мы бы могли жить втроём. Ты бы научил меня всему, что знаешь, а потом мы вместе раскрыли бы убийство моих родителей, и…  
— Видишь, тебя интересует только убийство твоих родителей. Может, конечно, пока ещё не так сильно, чтобы на нём помешаться, но со временем ты зациклишься. Ты странная. Классная, но странная, и мне… мне сложно тебя понять. У меня своих проблем и загадок полно.  
— Твои проблемы решатся, если ты просто останешься здесь, со мной. Расскажи мне про свои загадки. Помоги мне, если это так важно, увидеть их. Останься, пожалуйста. Тебе ведь нужен дом.  
— Мне нужен дом, но подачки — не нужны, — огрызнулся Брюс.  
— Я… Я могу найти тебе работу. Здесь. В доме! Тогда это будет не подачка, это будет оплата твоего труда. Так тебя устроит?  
— Не нужно быть доброй по отношению к людям, которые этого не заслуживают, Селина. Особенно ко мне. Особенно если ты действительно именно это имеешь в виду.  
— Прекрати. Пожалуйста. Останься. — Она шмыгнула носом.  
— Прости, но это слишком опасно. Причём не для меня, — ответил Брюс. Аманда услышала тихий шорох, стук и шум с улицы. Когда она распахнула дверь, её кожи коснулось лёгкое дуновение ветра. Селина стояла у рабочего стола, ссутулившись и обхватив себя руками.

Окно было распахнуто настежь. Аманда оставила поднос на столе, подошла к окну и выглянула в сад. В темноте Брюса, похоже, сбежавшего во всё той же грязной тёмной одежде, видно не было.

Женщина только и могла, что разочарованно вздохнуть. Она зажмурилась на миг, а потом задёрнула шторы, села на диван и похлопала по подушке рядом.

— Садитесь, мисси. Давайте поужинаем, — сказала она. Селина безразлично пожала плечами, но потом всё же шагнула к ней, плюхнулась на диван и уткнулась носом в плечо.

От девочки пахло яблочным шампунем. Мокрые кудри немедленно пропитали водой рукав домашнего платья Аманды, но она сама этого будто не замечала.

Аманда только устало вздохнула, взяла со стола маффин, и начала потихоньку его ощипывать, так, как сделал бы Брюс.

Селина последовала её примеру, но не сразу.

У неё было не так много друзей, чтобы так просто мириться с тем, что её готовы бросить так просто.

***

Ночью Джиму пришло сообщение от Аманды. Она говорила, что Брюс снова сбежал, но теперь один, и она не будет его искать. Похоже, она была уверена, что Брюс не очень-то хочет быть найденным, и пусть Джим мысленно с ней согласился, он всё же решил разыскать мальчишку сам.

В этот раз это оказалось проще. Позже, правда, Гордон понял, что ему просто повезло, что они не разминулись.

Брюс был там же, где в прошлый раз Аманда Уоллер общалась с Айви Пеппер. Он собирался уходить, уже взвалив себе на плечо огромный рюкзак, и Джим поймал его в дверях. Ухватив парня за плечо, он отвёл его в сторонку, подальше от стоянки беспризорников.

— Какого чёрта, Брюс? Я отправил тебя туда, где ты будешь в безопасности. Ты даже нашёл подход к этой ужасной женщине. Почему ты сбегаешь? — спросил он вполголоса и слабо тряхнул мальчишку. Тот отмахнулся и сморщил нос:  
— Как будто тебя это правда волнует. — Он поморщился. — Там небезопасно. Наоборот. Я подвергаю опасности тех, кто и так настрадался, а ты, фараон, этого как будто бы и не понимаешь.  
— Аманда Уоллер лицензированный телохранитель. Она ветеран войны. Уж если кто-то и может обеспечить безопасность вас двоих, так это она, — настаивал Джим. — Ты должен вернуться.  
— Я ничего не должен. Вы не сможете найти убийцу, даже получив мои показания. Это уходит слишком далеко вглубь города. Прям в корни.

Брюс вдруг ловко выкрутился, в два прыжка забрался на балкон второго этажа ближайшего здания и крикнул оттуда:

— Не ищи меня, детектив Гордон. Я послежу за вами, чтобы знать, нет ли каких-то подвижек в деле и не нужна ли моя помощь, но так? Не ищите меня. Я сам о себе позабочусь.

И он исчез. Исчез точно так же, как тогда, в день убийства Кайлов. Бесшумно, быстро, в неизвестном направлении.

Он был как кот, который гулял сам по себе, и совершенно не хотел приручаться.

***

Сложно было понять, что именно в словах Брюса так повлияло на Селину. До этого она просматривала дела родителей только мельком, почти безучастно. Сдержанно порадовалась, когда убийцу нашли, ожидаемо огорчилась, когда оказалось, что нет. Казалось, что Брюс отвлекал её от всего этого. А может, Аманда просто не замечала её размышлений раньше. Селина обдумывала версии убийства, перечисляла тех, кто может быть замешан. Она пыталась строить логические цепочки. Выуживала информацию из бумаг отца и каких-то слухов. За неделю, что прошла после побега Брюса, Селина обвешала стену у себя в комнате огромной паутиной переплетений и связей окружения её родителей друг с другом. Она искала подозреваемых. Искала причинно-следственную связь. Искала виновного.

Не самое лучшее хобби для девочки.

А потом Селина вдруг попросила Аманду поездить с ней по городу по тем же местам, где Аманда и Джим искали Брюса и Селину. Она хотела найти бродяжку. Может, у неё было что ему сказать. Может она просто надеялась, что если он увидит её, то решится остаться у них, в поместье Кайлов.

Аманда не знала.

Брюса они встретили на третий день поисков. Он вышел Селине навстречу из того переулка, где погибли её родители, и остановился. Селина тоже остановилась. Моросил дождь, и Аманда завозилась с зонтом.

— Зачем ты ищешь меня, Селина? — буркнул Брюс, сощурившись. — Мне это льстит, безусловно, но это как-то… стремно. Ты что, сталкер?  
— Я… я не сталкер, — растерялась Селина. Аманда открыла над их с Брюсом головами зонтик. — Я просто… волнуюсь. Всё ли с тобой в порядке.  
— Тебе обязательно нужно быть такой приторно-доброй, что аж зубы сводит? — вдруг огрызнулся мальчишка. Селина отшатнулась от неожиданности. Аманда недоумённо нахмурилась. Бродяжка не выглядел так, будто и правда так думал. Будто она была ему омерзительна, будто она его раздражала.

Он выглядел напуганным. Уставшим. Он будто пытался оттолкнуть её специально. По той же причине, по которой ушёл, по той же причине, по которой увёл её тогда из дома.

Брюс хотел её защитить, но почему-то не хотел говорить ей, от чего именно.

— Я просто волнуюсь. Ты не чужой мне человек. — Селина обиженно стиснула кулаки. Аманда поймала её свободной рукой за плечи и прижала к себе.  
— Я не чужой тебе человек, потому что мы подружились, потому что мы целовались или потому что я знаю, как выглядел убийца твоих родителей? — Брюс скрестил руки на груди. — Почему на самом деле тебе так важно, что со мной происходит, Селина? А? Признайся, ты такая же лицемерная, как и все богатые белые девочки, которые в жизни пальцем о палец не ударили. Ты играешь в настоящую жизнь в своём замке, но не выходишь из него, не видишь реального мира. Обернись! — Он развёл руками. — Не будь дурой. Я не единственный, кто нуждается в помощи, и я не хочу получать её только из-за вранья.

Аманда вцепилась в плечо Селины ещё сильнее, потому что она поняла, к чему ведёт Брюс. Поняла и Селина. Она была очень умной девочкой. Она была дочерью своих родителей во всём.

— Вранья? — переспросила Селина. Аманда видела, как у неё покраснели глаза, как она начинает часто моргать, пытаясь избежать постыдных слёз. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я задолжал кое-кому, — отчеканил Брюс. — И мне нужно было перекантоваться. Поэтому я обманул Джима Гордона. Я знал, что он поверит мне, потому что он единственный коп в этом городе, который слушает детей. Он вообще единственный человек в этом городе, которого ещё можно обвести вокруг пальца просто потому, что он слишком добрый. — Брюс стиснул зубы. На бледных скулах заходили желваки. Аманда усиленно искала в его лице признаки того, что он врёт сейчас. Что тогда, при первой их встрече, она ошиблась.  
— Ты врёшь сейчас, — всхлипнула Селина. — Ты… ты бы не смог.  
— В отличие от тебя, я хорошо знаю, что такое жить на улице. Спроси у своей нянечки. Она сразу поняла, зачем я пришёл. Это Гордон убедил её, что мне нужно дать ещё один шанс. Он единственный, кого ты можешь винить за то, что тебя обманули. — Брюс шмыгнул носом и развернулся. — Не ищи меня. Иди домой и живи дальше в своём хрустальном мире фантазий, куколка.

Он выскочил прямо под усиливающийся дождь, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки.

Аманде хотелось бы задать ему трёпку. Она так и не поняла, врёт он сейчас или говорит правду.

Ложь ли, правда ли, но его слова разбили Селине сердце. Девочка развернулась, обхватила Аманду руками и разрыдалась, впервые так явно, так сильно с тех пор, как умерли её родители. Будто предательство ранило её ещё сильнее, чем смерть.

Они простояли так несколько бесконечных минут, пока ливень барабанил по зонту над ними.

А потом Аманда отстранила свою подопечную, чуть присела и достала из кармана платок. Вытерла Селине слёзы и легонько щёлкнула по носу.

— Выше нос. Спину прямо. И не ревите, мисси. Вы со всем справитесь. Ваши родители и не с таким справлялись, а у вас есть силы их обоих. — Она улыбнулась. — Ясно вам?

Селина слабо кивнула, шмыгнув носом. Слёзы, кажется, иссякли.

— Вот и хорошо. — Аманда выпрямилась, взяла Селину за руку и повела к машине.  
Раны Селины рано или поздно обязательно затянутся. Но сейчас ей нужно было тепло и забота.

И, может быть, хорошая тренировка без перчаток.


	7. 2.1.

За четыре года Джим встречался с Брюсом достаточно часто: тот проходил свидетелем по делу банды Ричарда Дрэгона, которого повязали по невозможно счастливому стечению обстоятельств незадолго до убийства Кайлов. Джим догадывался, кто запорол тогда ограбление и сорвал сигнализацию, но расспросы держал при себе, продолжая делать вид, что его очень удивляет их неуловимый свидетель, каждый раз увиливающий от программы защиты.

Когда остатки банды отправилась за решётку, Джим стал просто замечать Брюса на улицах. Брюс всегда успевал скрыться в толпе, прихватив с собой чей-нибудь бумажник.

С каждым месяцем он становился всё отчаяннее и ловче. Вытянувшись в высоту и став немного шире в плечах, он по-прежнему оставался гибким и тонким. Движения его стали только плавнее и отточеннее, и однажды он переключился с мелкого карманничества на домушничество.

Он вскрывал сейфы. Крал драгоценности. Проникал в запертые хранилища, чтобы достать оттуда деньги.

Поймали его при этом лишь однажды. Ему просто не повезло. Охранник в ювелирном, из которого Брюс планировал украсть дорогущее кольцо, забыл на работе мобильный телефон и решил вернуться. Включив в помещении свет, он вдруг обнаружил свисающего с потолка шестнадцатилетнего подростка, ссыпающего в мешок побрякушки.

Тогда Брюс не успел сбежать, и даже связи с полицией не могли спасти его от обвинения. Его приговорили к нескольким годам в колонии для несовершеннолетних, но Брюс туда так и не доехал.

С тех пор Джим видел его всё реже. Он даже не знал, как и где Брюс живёт сейчас. Пару раз он осведомлялся об этом у Аманды, но та лишь пожимала плечами. Гордон, впрочем, догадывался, что она знает куда лучше Джима, как там у воришки дела.

Джиму удалось снова поговорить с ним только однажды, где-то за неделю до того, как Селина Кайл, под стенания всех газет города, уехала из Готэма.

Барбара только-только родила. После долгой бессонной ночи в палате жены Джим приехал домой, чтобы принять душ и выпить крепкого кофе, прежде чем снова отправиться на работу.

Но в квартире его уже кто-то ждал.

В кресле в гостиной, у самого камина, положив ноги на журнальный столик, сидел Брюс Уэйн.

Он даже не потрудился переодеться. Так и пришёл к Джиму в костюме из плотной тянущейся ткани, в котором обворовывал дома, с рюкзаком, в котором что-то звенело.

— Поздравляю с сыном, детектив Гордон, — сказал он, задумчиво рассматривая собственные ногти.  
— Комиссар, вообще-то. — Джим замер в дверях. — Ты пришёл сдаваться?  
— С чего бы такая ересь пришла мне в голову? — Брюс уставился на него своими пронзительно синими глазами, будто пытался взглядом дыру прожечь. — Я пришёл поздравить вас с рождением ребёнка. Вы же не станете пользоваться моей беззащитностью и меня арестовывать?  
— Что в сумке, Брюс? — Гордон неторопливо подошёл к креслу напротив и присел на подлокотник. Скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ничего особенного. — Брюс постучал по мешку рукой, и его содержимое весьма однозначно звякнуло. — Простыни, лекарства, средства гигиены для тех, на кого полиции плевать с высокой колокольни. — Он сощурился. — Я даже не скажу, у кого я их утащил. — Он ухмыльнулся. Потом облизнул губы, убрал ноги со стола и опёрся локтями о колени.  
— Комиссар, вы знаете, что Селина Кайл собирается уезжать?  
— Слышал что-то. — Джим уклончиво покачал головой. — Где ты сейчас живёшь, Брюс?  
— Да так. — Брюс повторил его движение в точности. — То тут, то там. А что, богачи не приходят к вам с жалобами, что кто-то тусовался в их замечательных-замечательных пентхаузах?  
— Брюс, — Джим устало потёр переносицу, — ты же знаешь, что ты мог бы… Ты мог бы обратиться к Аманде Уоллер.  
— Она меня кормит иногда. Других подачек мне не надо, — мотнул головой Брюс. — Так вы знаете, что Селина Кайл собирается уезжать?  
— Я же сказал. До меня доходили слухи.  
— Думал, может, вы знаете причины. — Брюс подпёр щёку кулаком. — Как-то не хочется верить, что она решила уехать просто потому, что Готэм — паршивый город.  
— Думаю, это связано с тем, что ты враль, а я не могу найти настоящего убийцу её родителей. Ты только из-за этого пришёл?

Брюс помолчал какое-то время, потом будто бы расслабился. Посмотрел на Джима исподлобья и тихо заговорил:

— Я знаю, что полиции, в общем-то, насрать. Но в Ист-Энде пропадают девочки.  
— Что ты делаешь в Ист-Энде? — Джим нахмурился. — Ты наркотой стал промышлять, или девочками торгуешь? Или... собой?..

Брюс даже вскочил.

— Я не сутенёр! И не торгаш. Я делаю за вас вашу работу, вообще-то. Вашу, социальной службы, правительства города, даже Селины. — Он тряхнул мешком. — Я надеялся, что вы не такой, как другие копы. Как же мерзко постоянно ошибаться. Зачем меня слушать, проще сразу осудить. — Брюс вскинул руки. Джим поднялся и шагнул к нему, чтобы успокоить, но Брюс оттолкнул его и метнулся к балкону.

— Знаешь что, «комиссар»? Иди на хуй, — процедил он и, не оборачиваясь, перескочил через балконное ограждение.

Джим бросился за ним, налетел на перила и уставился вниз. Брюс прыгал с балкона на балкон, быстро, ловко и бесшумно, как огромный чёрный кот, и вскоре скрылся из вида.

Джим устало потёр переносицу. Во что бы то ни стало теперь стоило попытаться разобраться в его наводке про девочек. И разобраться с этим делом как можно быстрее.

Но сначала… сначала ему нужно было принять душ.

***

Селина росла не по дням, а по часам. Она тренировалась, училась, снова тренировалась. Она оклеила заметками и вырезками всю комнату. Раскинула по стенам красную паутину связей. И копала она, как ищейка. Не поднимая головы, не отнимая носа от земли.

Но ответа на её вопрос не находилось.

После того, как бродяжка разбил ей сердце, Селина стала больше времени уделять изучению бизнеса родителей, записям матери, рабочим запискам отца. Она участвовала в благотворительных акциях, хотя куда охотнее ходила раздавать суп бездомным, чем на балы.

Селине предстояло ещё многому научиться, прежде чем она могла бы занять место родителей. Ей нужно было получить образование, пройти практику. Но вместо этого она выбрала просвещение совсем другого толка.

В день своего семнадцатилетия она попросила Аманду Уоллер и Люциуса Фокса помочь ей пройти процедуру эмансипации. Она говорила, что уже нашла несколько стран и монастырей, которые хотела бы посетить. Мудрецов, тренеров и мастеров боевых искусств, призналась она Аманде. Селина хотела совершенствоваться, но не так, как совершенствовались когда-то её родители.

Было ли это плохо? Этого Аманда не знала.

Аманду тревожила одержимость Селины. Её зацикленность на смерти родителей, постоянные попытки вернуться к их убийству, увязать прошлое со своим будущим. Но как знать. Может быть, все эти восточные мастера и христианские монахи смогут подарить ей свет и направят её на верный путь. Откроют ей глаза. Помогут освободиться от гнёта прошлого.

Селина собиралась начать своё путешествие с Италии. В стране намоленных храмов её уже ждали, так что за несколько месяцев она выучила итальянский на достаточном уровне, чтобы сносно объясниться с монахами, и начала собирать вещи.

Время расставания подкралось незаметно.

За неделю до своего отбытия Селина оформила документально, что до её совершеннолетия обязанности управляющего компанией будет исполнять Люциус Фокс. Он исполнял их и раньше, но после того, как Селина стала эмансипированным подростком и собралась уехать, им предстояло немало бумажной волокиты. Тогда же Селина выписала первый на памяти Аманды чек.

— Возьми его. И эту ручку. — Она протянула и чек, и ручку Аманде, и улыбнулась. В семнадцать она ещё была немного похожа на себя-маленькую, но только лицом. Она стала сильной и высокой. Костяшки её пальцев уже рассекли первые шрамы, оставленные тренировками. — Когда решишь, чем хочешь заняться, и поймёшь, сколько тебе для этого нужно денег, впиши сумму двое больше. — Селина ухмыльнулась и подмигнула Аманде. — Это самое малое, что я могу сделать для тебя, Мэнди, после всех этих лет.

Аманда хотела отказаться. Но глядя на Селину, глядя прямо ей в глаза, она не нашла в себе сил.

— Хорошо, мисси, — сказала она и улыбнулась Селине в ответ. Аккуратно сложив чек пополам, она спрятала его в карман передника и сунула туда же ручку.

Неделя шла тяжело, но быстро. День пролетал за днём с такой скоростью, что Аманда не успела обернуться, как весь дом опустел. Мебель спряталась под чехлами, в карман лёг билет до Чикаго в одну сторону, а в день отбытия вместе с ливнем пришёл Брюс.

Бродячий мальчишка и раньше появлялся часто. Он взбирался на дерево напротив спальни Селины и сидел там по несколько часов. Аманда не могла уловить в этих визитах никаких признаков закономерности. Похоже, он появлялся просто в зависимости от собственного настроения. Длились эти визиты тоже всегда по-разному, и тоже, судя по всему, зависели только от его настроения, и иногда — от погоды.

Иногда он выглядел румяным и подтянутым. Довольным. Спокойным. Аманда замечала, что он смотрит на окна Селины так заворожённо, как, наверное, смотрел Ромео на балкон Джульетты.

А порой он выглядел совсем скверно. И выдавал своё присутствие, ко всему прочему, жутким кашлем. Селина не слышала его, должно быть, потому что всё свободное время занималась, даже перед сном слушая какие-то лекции. А может, она слышала его, но предпочитала не обращать внимания.

В такие ночи, когда Брюс выглядел плохо, Аманда старалась сделать для него хоть что-то. Собирала ему пакет с тёплыми вещами — кое-что из одежды Брайана Кайла, запасное одеяло. Она готовила ему супы и оставляла на земле контейнеры с крышкой и пластиковой ложкой, чтобы он поел.

Конечно, она помнила, помнила каждую минуту, что он разбил Селине сердце. Но в глубине души она надеялась, что соврал он только в тот день, когда они виделись в последний раз.

В любом случае, сейчас Брюс стоял во дворе, промокший до нитки. Ткань джинс потемнела от воды, тёмные волосы облепили лоб. Но он выглядел не столько несчастным, сколько отчаявшимся.

Селина проснулась за час до выезда в аэропорт. Они с Амандой в последний раз позавтракали вместе, как небольшая семья. Селина молчала, сонно потирая покрасневшие глаза. В холле её ждал рюкзак с самым необходимым, а она вела себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходит.

— Оставишь машину себе? — спросила она, допивая свой кофе. — Я попросила Люциуса, чтобы он её на тебя переоформил. Так что как посадишь меня на самолёт, можешь сдать билет и поехать домой на новой машине. — Она улыбнулась и тихо добавила, будто объясняясь: — Не пропадать же ей. А так ещё аккумулятор испортится…

Аманда спорить не стала.

Она вымыла посуду, расставила по местам и ненадолго поднялась к себе. У неё самой вещей было не так много, так что всё уместилось в один чемодан. Женщина спустила его с лестницы и улыбнулась Селине, уже поджидавшей её внизу с рюкзаком на плече. Потемневшие с возрастом кудри Селина собрала в тугой пучок, а сама оделась в старые джинсы и страшную толстовку, происхождение которой Аманде, к её собственному удивлению, было неизвестно.

Аманда подошла к ней и обняла за плечи. Впервые за всё утро Селина выдала свою тревогу, улыбнувшись как-то неровно.

Они вышли на крыльцо. Аманде ещё предстояло выгнать машину из гаража, так что она оставила на ступеньках свой чемодан и, позвякивая ключам, ушла.

Она не знала, что произошло за то время, что она возилась в гараже. Но пока она объезжала особняк, чтобы вырулить к давно нерабочему фонтану «под старину», Селина вышла под дождь и прижалась всем телом к Брюсу. Они, кажется, перешёптывались о чём-то, и Аманда решила не встревать. Она сама сходила за своим чемоданом, раскрыв зонтик, и встала у машины, ожидая.

Она заволновалась только когда Брюс вдруг прижал Селину к себе крепче, целуя её и обнимая обеими руками, будто от неё одной зависела вся его жизнь. В сердце на секунду проснулась надежда. Может быть, бродяжке удастся то, что не удалось ей самой. Может, он сумеет уговорить Селину остаться.

Но они отстранились друг от друга. Селина убрала с лица бродяжки мокрую чёлку, а тот убрал мокрую чёлку с её лба. Потёрся носом о её нос, но Селина сделала шаг назад. Разорвала крепкие, цепкие замки из пальцев, погладила бродяжку по щеке и убежала к Аманде по лужам, поднимая брызги.

Брюс смотрел ей в след, и вот теперь, прямо сейчас, он выглядел очень несчастным.

— Ну что? — Селина сморгнула капли дождя. — Поехали?

Аманда вскинула брови. Селина в ответ неопределённо пожала плечами и влезла в машину. На сиденье мигом натекла лужа. Кажется, Селину бил озноб. Аманда села за руль и включила печку.

— Мисси, вы уверены? — Аманда выглянула на улицу и посмотрела на мокнущего под дождём — уже ливнем — Брюса.  
— Да. Я хочу уехать как можно скорее, — пробормотала Селина, едва шевеля посиневшими от холода губами. — Потому что если мы продолжим медлить, я обернусь. А если я обернусь, я останусь. А если я останусь, я всю жизнь буду ненавидеть себя за это. Так что жми на газ, Мэнди. Прошу.

Аманда обречённо вздохнула и послушалась, стараясь не думать о том, вернётся ли когда-нибудь Селина, и каким станет этот город к тому времени.

Они ехали молча, пока Селина, отогревшаяся и немного подсохшая, вдруг не заметила:

— Он сказал, что ему нужна я. Не о помощи попросил, а просто… просто попросил остаться. — Она поджала губы. — И это… это так ужасно. — Она сгорбилась, упёрлась локтем в колено, и положила подбородок себе на ладонь. — Потому что когда я просила его о помощи, просила его остаться с нами, он этого не сделал.

Аманда молчала. Ей было интересно, сказал ли ей Брюс правду сегодня.

— Он сказал, что тогда он мне соврал. Как я могу остаться с ним после этого? Он оттолкнул меня. Специально сделал мне больно, я… Я просто не понимаю. — Она удивлённо посмотрела на свои руки. — Почему сейчас?  
— Потому что раньше он не решался, мисси. А сейчас вы уезжаете, а значит, не останетесь в городе постоянным клеймом позора, если откажете, — ответила Аманда.

Снова повисла тишина. Дождь барабанил по стеклу. Город заливало.

— Мисси? — позвала Аманда притихшую Селину. Девушка выпрямилась и повернулась к ней.  
— Что, Мэнди?  
— Он вам нравится? Бродяжка. — Она взглянула на Селину в зеркало заднего вида и снова перевела взгляд на дорогу.  
— Я… не знаю, Мэнди. Просто меня тянет к нему, — и добавила, будто спохватилась: — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Сама не знаю, мисси. Просто вы… знаете, как бывает. Когда два человека предназначены друг для друга, но устроены так, что ни за что не согласятся быть вместе? Слишком уж характеры норовистые. Самодостаточные. Упрямые. — Аманда тихо фыркнула. — И мне интересно, если честно. Будет ли он смотреть на вас так же, как сегодня, когда вы вернётесь.

Селина хмыкнула.

— Это как-то... сказочно.  
— Безусловно, мисси. Ни за что не поверю, что чувства не погасли за те четыре года, что вы не разговаривали. — Аманда свернула на дорогу к аэропорту. Дождь постепенно ослабевал, и это не могло не радовать.  
— Вот именно, — задумчиво протянула Селина. Она будто начала терять нить разговора, замерла, задумчиво уставившись в окно и пощипывая нижнюю губу.

Нет. Её уже нельзя было уговорить остаться. Это Аманда могла точно сказать. Селина не станет отказываться от планов, даже купившись на идею сказочной любви. Правда, теперь в её душе поселились сомнения. Ну, хоть что-то.

Но Аманда была совершенно права, сказав, что они с Брюсом слишком упрямы. Они снова будут переворачивать жизнь друг друга с ног на голову, если пересекутся вновь. И каждый раз, когда один будет предлагать другому остаться, тот будет отказываться. Снова, и снова, и снова.

Аманда почти убедила себя, что ей не должно быть страшно отпускать Селину на поиски просветления. По крайней мере, так Селина будет делать то, чего хочет. Добиваться желаемого. И никто не посмеет врываться в её жизнь и менять всё, перекраивая по-своему.

Поэтому когда Селина пошла на регистрацию, сжимая в руках билет и паспорт, сердце Аманды не разрывалось от боли. Оно полнилось надеждой. Она не знала, увидит ли Селину снова, но знала, что уже сейчас Селина достойна фамилии Кайлов. И что она один из лучших людей, которых Аманда знала.

Она крепко обняла свою подопечную напоследок, поцеловала в лоб и пообещала ей, что сделает с деньгами её родителей что-нибудь, чтобы мир стал чуточку лучше.

У Аманды уже созрел план. Не такой далекоидущий, как план Селины, но тоже имеющий право на существование.


	8. 3.1.

Селина объехала почти весь мир. Она начала с Европы, постигая древнюю христианскую философию. Её научили кротости и смирению, принятию и пониманию. Её научили любить весь мир, ненавидя его же. Её учили принимать противоречия за аксиому. Учили не спорить. Учили упрямству. Это был мир солнечных монастырей, твёрдых коек и шовинизма, только-только начинающего отступать.

Из Европы Селина почти напрямую перебралась в Россию, в снежную тайгу, где познала аскетизм и упорство вместе с полярниками. На станции она училась выносить морозы, противостоять снежным бурям и греться народными средствами. Она выбегала на улицу в майке и трусах и ныряла в сугроб с головой. Она училась принимать даже те погодные условия, что стесняют тело и затуманивают разум. Училась разводить костёр в условиях, не располагающих к этому, и жила в палатке посреди снежной тундры. Она трогала белого медведя за нос, чтобы научиться преодолевать страх.

Из России она отправилась в Азию, где, помимо инстинкта выживания, ей пришлось испытать все возможные и невозможные пределы собственного тела. Селина всегда была уверена в себе, она развивалась, но лишь в Азии древние мастера старинных боевых искусств раскрыли ей, как на самом деле она слаба. У них она училась выдержке, училась понимать философские притчи, правильно дышать и двигаться, вела задушевные разговоры с монахами. Они учили её не только языку, но и своему взгляду на мир.

Только когда она познала истинную суть равновесия-неравновесия, она смогла двинуться в путь снова.

Из Азии Селина отправилась в Африку. Здесь никто не рассказывал ей о Будде, о Боге, о красоте северного сияния. Здесь солнце жгло плечи и спину, здесь кожа слоилась и облезала каждый день заново, и никогда ещё Селина не скучала так сильно по полярной станции. В Африке её встретил совсем другой мир. Мир нищеты и страданий, огромная чёрная дыра, бесконечно поглощающая гуманитарную помощь. Язва, которая кажется неизлечимой, просто потому что врач недостаточно заинтересован в её очищении.

Селина узнала, каким жестоким может быть мир и как сложно иногда принять его. Она училась стоять за себя, отбиваться и отстреливаться. Она училась мириться с чужой смертью, со смертью близких, с тем, что она неизбежна.

Оттуда путь молодой наследницы Кайлов лежал в Латинскую Америку. Гватемала и Перу открыли ей свои тайны, почти не смущаясь. Селина собирала вместе с фермерами зёрна кофе, чтобы понять цену труда, пока не начинали кровоточить пальцы. В Мексике ей предстояло вновь встретиться со смертью. Несколько недель она добивалась разрешения побыть в культе Смерти низшим служащим хотя бы месяц. Она пыталась понять, что так манит людей в фигуре Катрины де Калавера, что заставляет их праздновать торжество смерти. Без этого знания Селина уезжать не собиралась.

И однажды Селина проснулась совершеннолетней. Ей стукнул двадцать один, а седьмая, последняя часть её путешествия только-только начиналась. Голова бы пухла от полученных знаний, но уже тогда Селина понимала, что знаний не может быть слишком много, и она собрала лишь ничтожно малую часть.

Её путь занял почти пять лет. В Готэм она вернулась остриженной коротко после последних испытаний в культе Смерти. На запястьях и животе она привезла россыпь шрамов, оставшихся после стычки с одним из мелких тиранов в Гане. Колени были содраны, кончики пальцев были бледными, на плечах остались пятна от сгоревшей на солнце кожи.

Но у неё было сильное, упругое тело, лёгкая, пружинистая походка, ясный взгляд и непоколебимая решимость. Пройдя весь свой путь, Селина поняла, что ей не обязательно становиться просто сильнее, чтобы не допускать смертей на улицах.

Теперь она знала, что страдания мира можно исцелить только любовью. Только развитием. Знали это и её родители; может, они даже пытались её этому научить, но погибли раньше, чем смогли передать свою мудрость, которую Селине пришлось искать самой.

Но теперь, спустя столько лет после их смерти, Селина чувствовала, что готова пойти по их стопам. Занять их место.

И вернулась домой.

***

В тот день, когда Селина уехала, Брюс заставил себя поверить, что она уехала навсегда. Бросила его один на один с городом и его проблемами, с исчезающими проститутками, с продажной полицией. С комиссаром, который слишком загружен работой и семьёй, чтобы вспомнить ещё и о нём.

Брюс заставил себя поверить. Он смирился. Он нашёл в себе силы жить дальше, хотя и продолжал вспоминать. Каждый день.

Он приходил в её дом. Не всегда — только когда хотел затаиться. Прятался там, разводил огонь в камине и подогревал себе консервированные супы. Спал в спальне хозяев. Пережидал холодные, дождливые или снежные дни.

Он не знал, в общем-то, почему так привязан именно к этому особняку, но каждый раз покидать его хотелось всё меньше и меньше. Он вспоминал, как сам отказался от возможности жить здесь, и утешался, давая волю воображению. Вот он, точно так же, как Селина (если она, конечно, когда-нибудь всё же вернётся) возвращается из путешествия, и его встречает растерянный дворецкий, говорящий с благородным британским акцентом, бывший морпех и бывший актёр.

Но фантазии никак не были связаны с реальностью. Реальный мир не сильно стремился на них походить.

За пять лет его карьера домушника и покровителя проституток Готэма пошла в гору. О нём заговорили, ему дали имя. Он бродил по крышам ночами, его даже побаивались немного. Несколько раз он пытался завести серьёзные отношения. Каждый раз — бестолку.

Сейчас у него была своя квартира в Ист-Энде. Он приобрёл её специально и даже почти легально, чтобы мальчишке, который прибился к нему полгода назад, было где жить. Мальчика звали Дик, он мало распространялся о том, почему и как попал на улицы, но Брюсу хватало мозгов, чтобы сопоставить даты, лицо и фотографию Летающих Грейсонов из газеты.

Готэм тем временем катился по наклонной. Средний класс беднел, бедняки нищали, богачи — богатели. Мир был ужасен и несправедлив. Мафия захватила все возможные уголки власти, и только полиция Готэма пыталась сопротивляться. Брюс часто думал, что даже Гордон однажды не устоит. А если и устоит, его просто уберут. Как убирали любого, кто пытался изменить город к лучшему. Как убивали любого, кто пытался противостоять мафии.

Пингвин. Фальконе. Марони. Россыпь таинственных психопатов. Тысячи уличных банд. Что было им противопоставить обычным людям?

Ничего.

Если Селина и собиралась вернуться, то лучше бы ей этого не делать. Так думал Брюс. Он считал, что будет лучше, если она останется там, куда улетела. Пусть катается по Европе, но никогда, ни за что не возвращается в город, в котором наследницу империи Кайлов ждут с нетерпением, но лишь чтобы вонзить ей нож в спину.

***

До границы Мексики со Соединёнными Штатами Америки Селина добиралась на попутках. Она ловила машину, ехала до ближайшего мотеля, расположенного на одном из путей в Готэм, а проснувшись, снова ловила машину.

Селина не торопилась оповещать кого-то о своём возвращении, и тем более не озаботилась оплатой счетов. Она просто ехала, решив, что всё сделает потом. Уже вернувшись, уже вдохнув запах родного города. Увидев его снова. Ступив на его твёрдую землю.

Но земля Готэма оказалась размытой. Решётки на воротах — ржавыми. Окна — грязными от нескольких слоёв пыли. Город не был приветлив к ней, но и не пытался отвергнуть.

Особняк встретил её спёртым воздухом, слоем пыли в несколько сантиметров и пронзительной тишиной. Селина постояла немного на пороге, слушая дождь на улице, слушая собственное дыхание. Когда она сделала шаг вперёд и развернулась, от движений взметнулось облачко пыли. Почти незаметное в полумраке, оно ощущалось удушливым присутствием.

Селина подумала, что здесь нужно будет убраться, снять чехлы с мебели. Оплатить электричество и отопление. Может быть, кого-нибудь нанять? Она уронила рюкзак на пол, устало запрокинула голову и зевнула, потирая лицо. А потом, даже не спотыкаясь в полумраке, будто он её совсем не волновал, поднялась по лестнице и побрела в рабочий кабинет. Туда, где так много всего решалось, когда ещё были живы Мария и Брайан Кайлы. Туда, где так много всего решалось между ней и Брюсом. Мальчиком, который так и остался для неё загадкой. Интересно, смогла бы она понять его сейчас, пройдя через несколько кругов ада? Смог бы он, наконец, понять её?

Жив ли он ещё?

Усталость, впрочем, не дала ей захандрить надолго. Она снова зевнула, взъерошила покромсанные волосы, почувствовала, как дёргается от нехватки сна веко. Опустилась на диван, прямо поверх чехла. Потёрла обветренное лицо, посмотрела в темноте на свои руки и тихо сказала:

— Вот ты и дома, Селина. Теперь пришло твоё время сделать на планете одной язвой меньше.

Она перестала сопротивляться усталости. Будто для того, чтобы расслабиться наконец, она должна была обязательно сказать себе, что «дома». Как была в куртке и ботинках, она завалилась набок, поджала ноги, свернулась клубком и моментально провалилась в сон. Глубокий и крепкий.

***

Брюс бегал от подручных Пингвина всю ночь. Оторваться удалось только под утро, и то потому, что он знал все тайные лазейки в Ист-Энде, а они — нет. Главной проблемой было до Ист-Энда добраться, а уж как спастись там, Брюс мог рассказать даже спросонья.

Убедившись, что шестёрки Пингвина ушли, Брюс метнулся к себе. Он сбросил награбленное под кровать спящему Дику, переоделся и, взглянув на утихающий ливень, решил отправиться в поместье Кайлов.

Сегодня он спас врача из последней бесплатной клиники, работающей независимо от банд и мафии. Её хотели убить, чтобы после её смерти больница добровольно-принудительно перешла под крылышко Пингвину. Брюс сомневался, что спас жизнь Лесли Томпкинс на долгий срок. Он даже не всегда был уверен, что сам проживёт достаточно, чтобы что-то сделать. Но он знал, что Томпкинс близко дружит с Гордоном, и что она наверняка побежит жаловаться именно ему. Хотелось бы Брюсу верить, что это поможет.

Голова гудела. Брюс знал, что дома, особенно после пробуждения Дика, он никак не сможет отдохнуть. Ему нужно было спрятаться в укромном месте, так что он решительно отправился в поместье Кайлов.

Он никогда не входил через главные двери. Кто-то мог следить за ними, например. Да и вскрывать их не очень хотелось. Он перепрыгивал через забор и забирался по зарослям плюща (как странно было пользоваться этим после того, что случилось с Айви Пеппер), прямо в рабочий кабинет. Туда, где когда-то разъярённая Аманда Уоллер обвиняла его в обмане, дав ему нужные слова, которые он использовал потом против Селины. Знала ли Аманда, что тогда он врал? Знала ли сама Селина? Помнила ли она его сбивчивое объяснение, что он дал, когда она уезжала?

Сейчас всё это не играло никакой роли.

Брюс подтянулся, толкнул осторожно окно и забрался внутрь. Небо на улице ещё даже не начинало светлеть, и мир, неподвижный, хранился в полумраке. Брюс потянулся, разминая косточки, и собрался уйти в хозяйскую спальню.

Но когда он дошёл до двери, он остановился, заметив что-то краем глаза. Он крутанулся на месте. Там. На диване. Человек. Девушка. Она лежала на животе, свесив руку вниз, и слабо скребла подушечками пальцев по полу, будто ей снилось что-то неприятное.

Брюс отказывался верить глазам до последнего, пока не сделал шаг и на склонился над диваном, всматриваясь в спокойное лицо.

Это была она.

Селина Кайл вернулась.

Стоило Брюсу сделать это умозаключение, как Селина распахнула глаза, вскинулась, молниеносным движением сгребла его за запястье, развернула на месте и заломила руку ему за спину.

— Кто ты и какого чёрта делаешь в моём доме? — зашипела она.

Её голос изменился. Не сильно, но изменился. Стал ниже. Оттенился каким-то акцентом, даже не одним. Да и такой быстрой и ловкой — Брюс поклясться мог — она никогда не была. Раньше никогда не была.

Селина заломила руку выше, и Брюс, неожиданно даже для себя, заскулил боли.

— Селина, — охнул он. — Селина, не нужно. Это я. — Он не рискнул выворачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на неё. — Это я.  
— Брюс? — Селина мигом разжала хватку. Он развернулся и уставился на неё, растирая запястье.  
— А ты очень изменилась за лето, — заметил он, не в силах сдержать улыбки. Она вытянулась. У неё стали другими взгляд и осанка. Она постриглась.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторила Селина. Она скрестила руки на груди и пытливо уставилась на него. Небо всё ещё было слишком тёмным, чтобы рассмотреть её лицо хорошенько, но Брюс уже по голосу понял, что прежней вежливой милой девочки больше нет.  
— Периодически заглядываю сюда, чтобы побыть одному. — Брюс неожиданно для самого себя вдруг кивнул на кресло у камина. — А ты что, не заметила, что у тебя тут кто-то дровишки палит? — И, не дожидаясь, пока Селина встанет, Брюс начал возиться с остатками дров. Он их использовал осторожно и нечасто, зная, что в случае чего новые ему достать будет не так уж и просто.

Селина молчала. Она тихо смотрела, как подкладывает в тёмный камин дрова, как возится с каминной спичкой. Потом её лицо осветило оранжевым светом, когда опилки взялись и начали чернеть от поцелуев горячих язычков огня.

Селина всё же пересела в кресло, предварительно расстегнув куртку и бросив её на диван. Под курткой оказался мужской пуловер, очень старый и кое-где даже дырявый

— Господи. Я смотрю, европейские бутики не очень-то хорошие шмотки делают в этом году, — фыркнул Брюс.

Селина неопределённо пожала плечами. Развела руками даже. А потом, наградив его ужасающе долгим и пристальным взглядом, она вдруг сказала:

— Расскажи мне, что сейчас происходит в Готэме, — не попросила, скорее приказала она. Голос у неё был таким, будто она не будет терпеть возражений.  
— Ничего нового, на самом деле. Начало ты застала. Марони, Фальконе и Пингвин грызутся за место под солнцем. В их разборках гибнут невинные люди. — Брюс порылся в журнальном столике и достал две банки томатного супа. Вскрыл их, поставил на утащенную снизу решётку для гриля и сунул в камин.  
— Пингвин так быстро вырос, — заметила Селина, не отводя взгляд от огня. — Значит, он всем заправляет теперь?

Брюс взял кочергу и стал периодически поправлять поленья.

— Не совсем. Есть ещё четвёртая сила… И это, пожалуй, действительно кое-что новенькое. Хотя если ты поговоришь с комиссаром Гордоном, он расскажет тебе куда больше. — Брюс вытащил решётку, выждал немного, чтобы она остыла, и поставил на стол. — После твоего отъезда начали появляться первые серийные убийцы в костюмах, устраивающие целое цирковое представление из своего ремесла. — Брюс достал из кармана запасной шейный платок, завернул в него одну из банок и протянул Селине. — Город не очень-то процветает. Мэр — под мафией, больницы — под мафией, банки — под мафией. Улицы принадлежат психам. Иногда мне кажется даже, что… не знаю. Даже провидение тоже под мафией.  
— Что за чушь. — Селина даже глаза закатила. Она взялась за банку, потрогала горячее дно кончиками пальцев и вздохнула. — Неужели никто ещё не заметил, что ты тут камин палишь?  
— Конечно! Ведь у тебя полная улица соседей, — фыркнул в ответ Брюс, выуживая из бездонного кармана ложку.

Селина молчала какое-то время, потом отпила несколько раз из банки, покрутила её в руках, сняла с неё шарф.

— А как твоя жизнь изменилась за это время?  
— Не расскажу, пока ты не расскажешь, — махнул ложкой Брюс. — А то ишь удумала. Вся такая загадочная, а я должен всё как на духу выложить? Ну уж нет. Ты первая. — Он опять шумно прихлебнул.

Селина закатила глаза, размышляя над чем-то, потом вдруг привстала и задрала свитер и футболку под ним, показав уродливо исполосованный живот. Брюс от неожиданности чуть не выронил банку. Что это за студенчество в Европе такое у неё было-то.

— Это мне диктатор из Ганы оставил подарочек, — сказала Селина. — Из Демократической республики, конечно же. Мне продолжать? У меня ещё много увлекательных историй.  
— Попробуй.  
— Полярники в Сибири рассказали мне, как получать из мочи…  
— Знаешь, хватит. — Брюс чуть вскинул руки, будто сдаваясь. — Я понял. Ты там какое-то обучение прошла. Круче, чем в армии. — Он покачал головой и помолчал. — Но в Готэм ты зря вернулась.  
— Твоя очередь, — холодно заметила Селина. Почему-то Брюс только сейчас стал замечать какие-то старые привычки и движения, прикрытые резкостью и грубостью. Даже сейчас, держа в исцарапанных руках с поломанными ногтями банку с томатным супом, как бомж последний, она выглядела как чопорная наследница богатой семьи. И как ей это только удавалось.

Брюс вздохнул. Отложил ложку и залпом допил суп, швырнул банку в корзину, которую специально держал рядышком, и замер, опершись локтями о колени.

Ему хотелось, чтобы она уехала. Рассказывать о себе же — не хотелось вовсе.

***

Селина ждала. Она болтала томатную жидкость, раздумывая, допивать ли. Голод давал о себе знать, но она умела его переносить. Томатный суп вызывал какие-то странные ассоциации с бездомными, и, опустошив банку до половины, Селина вдруг подумала, что Брюс мог бы отдать этот суп кому-то, кто нуждается куда больше, чем блудная дочка миллиардеров. А он отдал ей. Почему? Зачем?

Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на Брюса. Он стал ещё шире в плечах. Ещё выше. Но он был таким гибким и тихим, как кот. Может, если бы он знал, что в доме люди, если бы решил затаиться, даже её новообретённые навыки не помогли бы его обнаружить.

— Расскажи мне о себе, Брюс, — повторила Селина. — Брюс?  
— Селина, я… — Брюс обернулся. — Не хочу. Ты захочешь помочь, будешь пытаться что-то сделать, а я не хочу этого.  
— Почему? Я ведь приехала именно для этого. Забрать бразды правления компанией, расширить сеть бесплатных клиник, открыть приюты для бездомных, центры адаптации под… — Она умолкла, встретившись с Брюсом взглядом. Он смотрел на неё устало и разочарованно.  
— Твой лучший шанс помочь, Селина, был таким: тебе надо было остаться в Европе. — Он поднялся и принялся неловко наворачивать круги вокруг кресел. Иногда он поднимал с пола кочергу и поправлял деревяшки в камине. — Ты знаешь, что все клиники, открытые компанией твоих родителей, теперь платные? — Он вскинул голову и посмотрел Селине в глаза. Селина застыла. Этот взгляд, полный тревоги и мольбы, пробирал до дрожи.  
— Что? — Она нахмурилась. — Я… Я это исправлю.  
— И тогда к тебе придёт мафия. Кто первый добежит. А остальные будут громить твои клиники, чтобы не дай боже конкуренту не досталось больше взяток, чем им.  
— Я буду спонсировать полицию. Я давно думала над этим… — начала Селина. Она поставила банку у кресла и собралась объяснить Брюсу, что придумала, какой проект разработала по приструнению преступности.

Но он не дал ей договорить.

— Тебя убьют, Селина. Тебя убьют рано или поздно. Потому что ты богатая. А если ты станешь влиятельной, тебя убьют тем более. Не лезь в дела Готэма. Тут ничего не исправишь, раздавая суп на улицах, устраивая благотворительные балы и открывая социальные центры для подростков. Твоих родителей убили за это. И тебя убьют точно так же. И ты точно так же будешь лежать посреди переулка в красивом платье и с рассыпавшимся жемчугом, и будет просто волшебно, если при этом тебя не убьют на глазах у твоего собственного ребёнка. — Брюс отбросил кочергу и метнулся к Селине, опёрся руками о подлокотники и подался вперёд, уткнувшись лбом в её лоб. — Единственный способ спасти этот город, Селина — это собрать собственную банду Робина Гуда и его весёлых друзей, — почти выкрикнул он. Селина бы сжалась, если бы крик не перестал пугать её ещё четыре года назад. — Кого-то, кого будут бояться, понимаешь? Но ты не можешь этого сделать, Селина. А то, что можешь, никому нахрен не упало! Поэтому если тебе дорога жизнь, забирай свои манатки и сваливай отсюда! — Он вдруг запнулся и, вместо того, чтобы продолжить, подался вперёд и поцеловал её, снова, совсем не так, как когда они целовались в тринадцать, но почти как тогда, когда он целовал её на прощание. Отчаянно. Страстно.

Отстранившись, он взглянул на неё, мотнул головой и бросился к окну, перевалил через подоконник и был таков, прикрыв за собой раму. Селина так и осталась сидеть, просто глядя на тёмное звёздное небо, полная задумчивости и сомнений.

Неужели она не сможет ничего решить дипломатией? Неужели ей обязательно нужно решать всё силой? Но… как? Как можно заставить трепетать тех, кто не боится ни закона, ни правосудия?

Будто в ответ на её слова, в окно что-то ударилось несколько раз. Стекло треснуло, и Селина подняла взгляд, пытаясь найти источник шума.

В окно со всей силы билась комком черноты и когтей огромная летучая мышь

Селина застыла.

Она не собиралась уезжать из города. Она не собиралась отказываться от своих планов, но невзначай обронённая Брюсом идея была по-своему хороша.

Тем более, что Селина уже знала, как именно её воплотить.


End file.
